Changing Your Stars
by T'hy'laForev
Summary: Looking back, Jim could tell it had been an utterly ridiculous idea with little hope of success. Of course, that's why he had decided to do it. Jim Kirk always beat the odds, even if he had to pass himself off as a Vulcan to do it. Admittedly, riding a sehlat and using a lance was a bit more than he initial bargained for. A story inspired by A Knights Tale.
1. We're What?

A/N: I have no idea where this came from. I just decided that the movie 'A Knights Tale' would be an awesome theme for a Star Trek story and this just kind of happened. I regret nothing. All the cast will appear in one way or another. It's Spock/Kirk, with eventual Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, and onesided Spock/Stonn.

Summary: Looking back, Jim could tell it had been an utterly ridiculous idea with little hope of success. Of course, that's why he had decided to do it. Jim Kirk always beat the odds, even if he had to pass himself off as a Vulcan to do it. A Star Trek Story loosely based off the idea of A Knights Tale.

* * *

Five years of medical training, three years of apprenticeship under Crusher, and it all came down to these few ridiculous words.

"Well, you're not going to like this, but… He's dead, Jim." Bones flicked the ornamental helmet's visor back down over the face that was too pale and sat back on his haunches to regard his best friend. His best friend who had his chin propped on an arm and his brow furrowed in thought.

With James Kirk, that was never a good sign. At least not for Bones.

"Hey, I found the extra-why is he leaning against a tree instead of sitting on his horse?" Sulu came up the path from the nearby village as he spoke and stopped in front of the deceased Vulcan with a pronounced frown. "Sir, you've only got ten minutes before you're called to the field."

"Sulu," Bones sighed, dusting off his hands, "He's not going anywhere he's-ummph!" Jim surged forward and clamped a hand over Bones mouth as another figure came from the village. The regal Vulcan walked extremely stiffly across the dirt path. He eyed the three 'Terrans' and the deceased Vulcan with obvious disdain, despite the fact that he didn't move one muscle on his blank face. It was impressive how expressive the Romulans could make their eyes. They also just seemed to radiate annoyance around Terrans.

"When might we expect Lord Selik? He has only ten minutes before he must forfeit the match.

"He'll be there!" Jim insisted quickly. The Vulcan narrowed his eyes and Jim continued, inclining his head respectively. "Sir, he shall arrive on time. I'm afraid he's had a bit of trouble with his armor. It needs loosening before he can move."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." He regarded Selik for one more moment before turning. "I shall look for him in precisely ten minutes." The Vulcan scurried away. Bones, tired of being restrained by Jim, licked the hand covering his mouth.

"Eww! Bones!"

"Someone mind telling me what's going on?" Sulu inquired patiently as Jim, with one last glare at McCoy, that was completely undeserved, slipped next to their dead master, Saren.

"All right, kid, you're telling me what's up in a moment." Bones turned to Sulu who was now tapping his foot impatiently. His shaggy black hair was falling in his eyes and he moved it away with a well-practiced flick of his head. "Selik died."

Sulu blinked once, twice, three times before responding. "I'm sorry?"

"Saren is dead, done, finished, deceased. His katra has gone but his stench remains."

"He can't be dead." Sulu took a small, tentative step towards the very deceased Vulcan that Jim was pulling the armor off of. What even? Bones would swear that kid was mental.

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do. This Vulcan is dead." Bones redirected his attention to Jim, ignoring Sulu's protest about not having eaten in three days so Selik had to be alive because Sulu needed to eat.

It occurred to Bones that he was being extremely cold about their now dead master, but serving had never been his style. Or his choice, really. The Vulcans had always insisted the Terrans serve them, since long before memory. None of his people had any rights they weren't thought of all that much more highly than Sehlats. And, while Selik had never been cruel, Bones saw no reason to waste tears on someone who thought he was only good for manual labor. Bones was a doctor, damn it! Not a bricklayer. It was also not that surprising that Selik had died. That's what happened when Romulans who were far too old to be competing did compete. Their hearts gave out.

"What in god's name are you doing, Jim?" Jim had successfully pulled off all the Vulcan's armor and was now putting it on his own body.

"What does it look like? I'm going to go in his place." Bones had to regard his best friend for a full thirty seconds (during which Sulu was quiet, which NEVER happened) before he got enough brain cells together to respond intelligently.

"Huh?" Or not so intelligently as the case seemed to be.

"I'm going to joust in his place."

"Well that's crazy."

"Probably." Jim was completely undeterred as he fastened the braces. "All I know is I'm hungry, and we can't eat until we have the money to eat. Money we will only get if Selik wins this match. Ergo, I'm jousting. Pass me that helmet?"

"What do your ears look like, Jim?" Jim, predictably, ignored Bones and motioned for the helmet again. Sulu picked it up but didn't hand it over. "I'm asking what your ears look like, boy."

Jim let out a frustrated huff. "Human, obviously."

"Exactly, you're not Vulcan. You can't fight."

"But I can with the helmet." Jim made to grab it but Sulu took two steps back so he was out of his reach.

"And if you have to take it off?" Bones prodded.

"I make up an excuse." Jim shrugged and fiddled with the breastplate.

"And if anyone finds out, which they will because this plan is horrible, there will be hell to pay!"

"Then let's make sure they don't. Sulu, the helmet, now please."

Sulu speechlessly passed the helmet. Bones was alarmed that Sulu was going along with this madness. (And that he was still silent.) "You know they'll kill you for this, right?"

"Not if I don't get caught." Jim repeated cheerfully before pulling the helmet over his head. The visor completely blocked his face, so you really couldn't tell if he was human or Vulcan…

It was a bit terrifying how quickly Jim could make Bones believe in a crazy, hell, _suicidal_ plan. "You can't joust."

"Yes I can. I'm his practice dummy."

"Yeah, dummy being the key word. You really just sit there and take the blows."

"Which is why this might work." Sulu grabbed Jim and turned him around roughly so he could get at the ties at the back of the breast plate.

"Sulu," Bones pleaded weakly, "Not you too."

"I'm starving, and this might work. I am getting a meal if it is the last effing thing I do. Besides, all he has to do is stay on the Sehlat. Selik had already broken Sepak's lance twice."

"He had?"

Sulu rolled his eyes so hard that Bones felt a twang of pain from the action. "Honestly, you've worked with Selik for twenty some years. You should understand the game by now."

"Why bother? I can't play." Jim, now fully armored up, was blindly looking for the lance.

"Little help here?" Sulu gave him the lance. "Listen, Bones. You ditch the body, just stick it in the bushes over there, and come to the stands like Sulu and I usually do. No one will suspect a thing. They're not looking for anything suspicious. So, if we don't let on that there is anything suspicious occurring, they have no reason to suspect us. We get away with the prize and we get to eat. The plan is full proof."

It hardly seemed that way, but before Bones could even object, he was stashing a deceased Vulcan in the bushes and standing beside Sulu while Jim mounted I-Cheya, Seilk's sehlat. Thankfully Jim was the large beast's handler so I-Cheya was used to Jim. The mammoth animal actually adored Jim.

"Alright, let's just get in and out." Bones muttered as Jim led I-Cheya to the starting point. Sepak, Jim's rival, mounted his own beast and rode to the starting point. Sulu handed Jim his lance while Sepak's human, Greg? Handed him his lance.

"Challengers at the start!" The rude Vulcan that had informed the trio of their ten minutes stood at the center of the field. "On my mark, ride!" The Vulcan raised a ridiculously large flag, and then swing it down, signifying the start of the match before he ran off the field. Bones watched breathlessly as I-Cheya charged the opponent with Jim clutching on to his back. Sulu grabbed onto Bone's arm and the lance's crashed against each other with a cacophony of noise. Jim swayed a little on the sehlat's back, but he stayed on.

So… had he won the match?

Bones had absolutely no idea what was going on (because sports he couldn't participate in were extremely boring), but Sulu was screaming himself hoarse at his side as Jim rode the sehlat back to the two friends. "JI-Master!" Bones bellowed, catching himself before he called his friends name. "You are victorious!" Sulu screeched as he jumped up and down, showing off his younger stamina. Jim slid off of I-Cheya's back and accepted the clap on the back that Bones gave him.

"Easy, Sulu." Jim murmured, waving politely at the crowd of quietly clapping Vulcan's. "You don't want them to think we've never won before."

"We haven't." Bones couldn't help but point out.

Jim shook his head in exasperation as he was led to the victor's stage. "I haven't, but Lord Selik has won hundreds."

Bones couldn't help but feel as if something had started. Judging from the tone of Jim's voice, he was planning something, and Bones knew from years of firsthand experience, that was _never_ a good thing.

He had no idea that Jim was about to start them on the tale of a lifetime.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure why I'm starting with Bones point of view other than he just fits. We'll switch to Jim's next chapter, and introduce more characters ;)

Leave a review, pretty please?


	2. You Call This A Plan?

A/N: Jim's pov this chapter!

All the cast will appear in one way or another. It's Spock/Kirk, with eventual Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, and onesided Spock/Stonn.

Summary: Looking back, Jim could tell it had been an utterly ridiculous idea with little hope of success. Of course, that's why he had decided to do it. Jim Kirk always beat the odds, even if he had to pass himself off as a Vulcan to do it. A Star Trek Story loosely based off the idea of A Knights Tale.

* * *

_"You work hard enough, son, and you can do anything."_

_"That's a laugh!" The gruff old man knocked an eight year old Jim aside and snickered at his Father, George Kirk. George picked Jim back up and brushed off his shoulder with warm, calloused hands._

_"Don't listen to them, Jim. Don't listen to any of them. If a man works hard enough he can do anything. He can even change his stars."_

That was one of the last conversations Jim had had with his father. He'd been bought by Lord Selik shortly after it.

Now Selik was dead and Jim was free. He'd even gotten the Vulcan's armor.

"I. Hate. Vulcans." Sulu grounded the words out as he dropped a pile of cloth items on the floor. Bones paid him very little attention as he gathered up their meager belongings. Jim decided he'd just take point.

"What happened?"

"They only gave us fifteen silver pieces for that weird feather thing. It was worth at least three times that."

"It's because you're a human." Bones said flippantly. "They don't think you can really own that thing." He set down a shirt he'd been folding. "You're lucky they didn't accuse you of just stealing."

Jim didn't say anything more. He was thinking about what had happened earlier. He'd ridden a sehlat and jousted. He'd actually played the sport he loved. He'd won too. The hit hadn't even shaken him that much.

And instead of using that victory, they were all just sitting there divvying up the possessions that Selik had brought to the match. None of them would return to the deceased Vulcan's manor. The minute they arrived without Selik they'd be accused of killing the elder. No one would buy that the old guy had just keeled over. No, they couldn't head there. They'd probably just head back to Ohio… Unless Jim could change their mind.

Jim was hatching a plan. It was crazy, with very little chance of success and almost certain death. Still, if it did work, they'd be rich and no one would be any the wiser. Jim could do what his father always said was possible.

"God save us, you're plotting again." Bone's clipped voice drew Jim out of the revere he'd unknowingly fallen into. He realized he had been buffing the same spot on Lord Selik's armor for the last ten minutes. Jim gave his best friend a mischievous grin and waggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, I am." Sulu plopped down onto the grown and crossed his long legs before attending to the tent he'd purchased.

"What about?" Bones inquired, not one to be distracted by anything once he was suspicious. It was one of the things Jim liked best about the older man. They'd met on his first day at the manor. Jim had been assigned to muck up the Sehlats' stable and he'd gotten lost on the way. He ran into Bones who was trying to help a cow give birth.

That was not a sight Jim would ever forget.

Bones had been elbow deep in the cow and completely covered in gunk. He'd given Jim, the scrawny, tousled hair boy he was, one look and shook his head. "Step back," he'd said with a grunt as he reached further in. "If you get to close, I can't promise I won't throw up on you." Jim had gotten closer, Bones had thrown up, but a great friendship had been born out of it.

"You know… We could do this." Bones wrinkled his brow in confusion and Sulu looked around.

"What? Fold? News flash, we already are." Sulu informed Jim before grabbing another raggedy tunic and carefully rolling it up. It made Jim's chest tighten to realize that they had to be careful with such a pathetic piece of clothing because it was pretty much all they had.

It was all Sulu had ever had. Jim would know too, they'd been roommates since he was thirteen, which meant it had been over seven years now.

They needed to change their stars. They all did. And Jim knew just how they could.

"No, not fold. We can already do that. I mean we can do _this,"_ he lifted the helmet he'd been buffing to emphasize his point.

"Jim," Bones said slowly while Sulu continued to look confused, "you're not serious."

"It wasn't a question. It was Bones telling Jim that he was crazy if he was serious. It was Bones telling Jim that he would not let him be serious.

"I'm dead serious, Bones. We got fifteen pieces of silver off that thing. We could get to San Francisco on that."

"Jim-"

Jim cut Bones off before he could get a head of steam built up. "No, I'm serious. We can really do this. We have the supplies to get to San Francisco. We have the armor so they can't tell I'm human. We have a sehlat. And I can joust. We can do this. We can change our stars."

"Now wait a min-"

"Bones," Jim widened his eyes slightly and dipped his head. He was using his best begging expression. Bones had never denied him anything when he used it. "It can work, but only if we all do it." He pushed his bottom lip out the slightest bit, "Please."

"Fine." Bones huffed. "I can't leave you sittin' there all pathetic."

"Wait, you're going with this madness?" Sulu was sitting up straight now, clutching his folded up tent to his chest as if he wanted to protect it from the apparent madness spreading around.

"Yes," Jim let out a whoop before Bones held a hand up, "on a few conditions."

Uh-oh. "What conditions?"

"We have to figure out a way to make you look more Vulcan. I'm not risking someone taking off your helmet. If it looks like things are going south _at all_ we get out. No if and's or buts."

Jim nodded his head and grinned. "I can do that."

"I have one more." Bones glared at Jim for a moment before grinning. "You beat all them green-blooded hobgoblins."

"Now _that_ I can go with." Jim declared. Sulu studied both of them for a very long moment.

"Oh, what the hell. Why not. It's not like we've got anything else waiting on us." He set the fifteen pieces of silver down and smirked at Jim. "Let's head to 'Frisco." Bones sighed again and regarded his friends.

"God love you, Jim." Jim couldn't do anything but beam as he responded.

"I know, I know. 'Cause no one else will."

-o-o-o-o-

"But Bones!" Jim whined unashamedly, "It's hot and stuffy in here!"

Bones was unflinching in his conviction. "Nope, sonny. You keep the helmet on. It's your own damn fault for planning this scheme."

"But we're all alone. There isn't anyone for miles. They won't see me." Jim had no problem with whining, regardless of the pitch, company, or time. It had to be at least a hundred degrees outside as well. The helmet was miserable in this weather!

"I don't care. You don't have any Vulcan features. What if someone sees us who is going to the event?"

Jim was well aware that Bones had a perfectly valid point. He just didn't care, because, did he mention _hot_?

Sulu, who up to this point had remained extremely quiet and let the others argue, stopped the sehlat he'd been leading. "Guys? There's someone on the road ahead."

"What?" Jim panicked for a moment before realizing that Bones was right (damnit!) and the helmet protected his identity. "Where? I can't see a thing through this visor. We need to fix that by the way."

"About a hundred feet ahead. Their walking towards us." Sulu explained. Bones rubbed at his temple in longsuffering. "What should we do?"

"Nothing. We're not up to anything. We're just heading to 'Frisco. No big deal."

"Shouldn't Jim be on I-Cheya?" Sulu asked in mild panic.

"No, Selik never road it."

"That was because I-Cheya hated him." Jim hissed before straightening up. He could see the figure now. It was a dark skinned girl with long brown hair draping over her shoulders gracefully. She carried a small pouch in her right hand that was being held onto extremely tightly. She was extremely pretty, and, except for her slip, she was naked.

"Madam?" Bones inquired, sounding shocked. Sulu was gaping. Jim was grateful for the helmet because he was probably making a fairly ridiculous expression right now.

"What?" The woman asked. Her voice was melodic but the rest of her was tense. She looked ready to strike at any moment.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trudging." She sighed, walking past the group.

"What?" Sulu mumbled still staring.

"To trudge: the slow, weary, depressing yet determined walk of a woman who has nothing left in life except the impulse to simply soldier on."

"Were you robbed?" Bones inquired politely.

The woman let out a surprisingly bitter laugh. "No and yes." She paused and regarded the group of ragtag humans. She looked to be wondering how her life had gotten to this point. "I'm an orator."

It was Jim that spoke this time. "A what?"

The woman sighed. It was a surprisingly weary sound for one so young and pretty. "An orator. I give speeches and act for a living. For a small sum I'll say, write, or act anything a person needs. Hell, I can even do makeup if you need to cover up a blemish or wound for a time."

The trio perked up instantly.

"Make up? How small a sum?"

The woman raised a thin eyebrow looking extremely nonplussed. "My names Uhura, by the way." Jim put on his most winning grin and stepped forward before realizing that; a, he had a mask on so no one would see his grin; and b, he was pretending to be a Vulcan which made smiling an obvious no go.

"I am lord… S'ghn S'Linar Solkar from Ohio, and these are my servants, Leonard McCoy and Hikaru Sulu of… Detriot." Uhura's eyebrow went even higher before a smirk stole over her face.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of Sheba. Nice to meet you."

"You will watch your tongue, or lose it!" Sulu growled, stepping forward and raising his hand as if to slap her. "How dare you insult our Lord with your lies!"

Uhura stepped back looking surprised. She regarded the group for a moment and slowly smiled. "Now that I'll believe. " She directed her attention back to Jim. "Alright, I have no idea what you're playing at, but there are a few things you need to know if you want to keep up your charade. One, you would never introduce your servants unless it's to someone else's servants. Two, they're always ahead of you. No questions asked. Third, you don't talk to humans unless it's to make them get something for you. Fourth, your voice was too happy, Vulcan's don't do emotions. And fifth, no one, and I mean no one, travels with a helmet in this heat."

"Told you." Jim muttered petulantly ad Bones sighed.

"You," Bones told Jim, "Shut up. That all may be true, ma'am, but we have a problem of him being very human to work with. We can't pass him off as a Vulcan if he doesn't wear the helmet. Uhura clutched her bag a bit more tightly before grinning a broad, toothy smile.

"Oh, I can help with that."

"Great!" Uhura held up a finger before he could continue.

"I can help _if_ you do three things. Give me food and clothes, let me ride that sehlat for a bit, and take me with you."

Jim didn't even hesitate before he made a group decision. "Absolutely." Uhura approached Jim and offered him her hand. He grasped it firmly while Sulu went to find her a tunic and breeches. "We have a deal, Miss Uhura." Bones pulled of Jim's helmet and chuckled. Jim could feel his hair sticking out in all sorts of weird directions from how much he had sweated in that blasted helmet.

"Sure looks like you've got your task cut out for you, ma'am." Uhura raised that thin eyebrow again as she regarded Jim.

"Indeed."

Sulu handed her a pile of clothes with a warning look. "Just so you know, if you betray us, I will destroy you." Uhura swallowed before sashaying behind the sehlat to don the clothes. Bones stared at Sulu.

"Remind me never to piss you off."

-o-o-o-o-

Uhura was severely underselling herself when she said she could do a 'bit' of makeup. She was an artist and a godsend. By the end of their first day of traveling together, she'd fashioned Jim a beautiful, and very believable pair of Vulcan ears. She attached them when they set up camp for the night.

"Now, this is a serious glue." She explained, showing the small vial to Jim. He had his hair wrapped up in a towel so it wouldn't get in the way of his ears. He'd been freshly scrubbed and he was already feeling richer.

"How so?" Uhura uncorked the vial before answering.

"It will not come off your skin unless you use the contents in that vial," she indicated the vial stored in her little bag, "And if you try to take it off without that, you will lose skin. These are extremely sturdy ears, but they won't stand up to excessive damage."

Jim hissed as Uhura dabbed a bit of the glue on his ear. It was like ice. "Like?"

"Like taking a lance to the head, dummy. Now, just let that dry and don't fiddle with it. I'll add the paint in just a bit."

McCoy and Sulu had watched the exchange with utter fascination. They didn't move from the spot until Jim had been completely Vulcaned out. They hadn't even come to his aid when Uhura had come at him with a knife. Granted, it had been to fix his eyebrows so that they were slanted, but it had scared Jim and Uhura had looked like she certainly meant business. Still, knife scare aside, the makeup had gone on remarkably quick and Jim was more than a little surprised at how convincing it was. Even he wouldn't have guessed that he was human.

Jim was beginning to believe his ridiculous idea just might work.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be awesome. I'm just saying :D I figured that Uhura would be best for Geoff because she is a communication officer. She'd be great at speaking ;)

Leave a review, pretty please?


	3. Sir Hunter

A/N: I didn't clarify earlier, but they weren't traveling from Ohio. They're originally from there, but they were coming from Montana. (That's where the Vulcan first contact was in the movie First Contact.) I have the trio originating from Ohio because that's where I'm from.

All the cast will appear in one way or another. It's Spock/Kirk, with eventual Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, and onesided Spock/Stonn.

Summary: Looking back, Jim could tell it had been an utterly ridiculous idea with little hope of success. Of course, that's why he had decided to do it. Jim Kirk always beat the odds, even if he had to pass himself off as a Vulcan to do it. A Star Trek Story loosely based off the idea of A Knights Tale.

* * *

Jim, Bones, and Sulu watched with bated breath and obvious nerves as Uhura went to present the patents of nobility, and deliver the oral history the group had invented. She waved her hands about in flourish and the Vulcans appeared to be fascinated enough, but none of the trio could hear what was being said. It wasn't until Uhura was walking back towards them with a grin that Jim managed to suck in a breath, albeit painfully. Her smile was large and promised all the things that Jim had barely hoped for.

"I can't believe it," Bones mumbled. Jim silently agreed with the shock clear in his voice. He hadn't fully believed it would work either, despite his (forced) calm.

Jim immediately shuffled forward and tried to keep his face as neutral as a Vulcan. "I have to thank you, Uhura."

She laughed, a melodic sound that suited her dark beauty extremely well. "I have to say, I was a little nervous myself. Good job with the face. Nice to know our practice paid off."

And they had practiced. During the entire two week journey. Jim had forced his face to remain calm while the others did everything they could think of to elicit an emotional response. They told jokes , poked fun, reminded him of painful past events, and tripped him. By the time they reached the town Jim could control his face, if not his emotions, remarkably well.

"Jim?" Uhura questioned, biting her bottom lip nervously. Jim returned her gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?".

"Would you mind if I stick around and see how everything turns out? If you'll have me that is?"

Jim bit back a toothy smile. "It would be my genuine honor, Uhura. As long as these two nuts don't have a problem, you're welcome to stay."

"Of course!" Bones intoned. "Anything so we don't have to stare at Jimbo all day long." He gave Uhura a playful wink. "You're much easier on the eyes." Uhura laughed again while Sulu shook his head.

"Cool it, old boy. Yes, please stay. Don't leave with these mad people." Uhura bumped Sulu's shoulder in a friendly manner and smiled at everyone.

"Thank you so much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some… supplies I need to get," She smiled once more before turning and walking away.

Jim let out a quiet breath and stood a little straighter. The heaviness since he'd started this crazy scheme lightened a bit. They were here, they were in, and he looked like a Vulcan. Against all odds this completely mental plan was actually working.

"Alright, boy," Bones drew Jim's attention back to him with a wave of his hand. Jim almost grinned before he caught himself.

Good lord being a Vulcan was hard.

"Yeah?"

"We need you to get these items," Sulu handed Jim a list while Bones continued, "while Su-"

Don't call me Su!"

"While _Su_ and I get the tent slot."

"Am I allowed to be out shopping? Won't that be suspicious?" Bones rolled his eyes at Jim's thin excuse.

"No. Walk I-Cheya as an excuse if you want one. Point is we need the stuff and you have to get it. You're not allowed to get the tent slot. That's 'servants' work."

"Right. I'll be back in a bit then. The first match is at two, right?"

"Yeah, that's three hours from now. Okay?"

"Got it." Jim bid his friends ado and went to the market riding I-Cheya who was excited to be out for a walk where he wasn't dragging a cart loaded with odds and ends.

And then it happened and Jim forgot everything. Thankfully I-Cheya knew how to move without his aid, or Jim would have probably fallen of the sehlat.

It was the fault of a Vulcan, granted, it was an incredible Vulcan, but it was a Vulcan none the less. That should have made Jim more upset, but it didn't. Probably because the Vulcan was _incredibly_ handsome. The Vulcan in question was directly in front of him, and was tall as he was pale. He had raven hair that was perfectly coiffed in the braid of someone that was not bonded (yippee!). Upon seeing the handsome figure Jim had the immediate feeling that he recognized the Vulcan, though he knew he had never before seen him. Jim would have remembered seeing him. He was more of a dark angel than a Vulcan though.

Then, like some moment in one of those ridiculous romance novels that the girl servants would read, the dark angel looked Jim's way. A heart beat passed and the angel met Jim's eyes.

Jim promptly forgot how to breathe.

Jim was supposed to be shopping for… well, something. It was important too! At least, Jim was fairly certain it was important. He couldn't really remember his name, let alone what he had been shopping for.

Jim wouldn't have been able to speak just from the beauty of the Vulcan. But his bodies beauty was _nothing _compared to his eyes.

_Sable, _some part of his mind informed Jim. It was a brown color, but that was nowhere near descriptive enough for the beauty that was the eyes Jim was looking at. Bits of gold, green, and at least five shades of brown were making the graceful orbs that were allowing Jim the honor of gazing at them. They were deep and rich and dark and knowing, and sad. So terribly, heartbreakingly, _wrongly_ sad. Something in Jim was crying out that he needed to fix that sadness, and fix it now.

And the Vulcan was at least ten meters from Jim.

I-Cheya, the smart beast that he was, took the hint from Jim's utterly stunned gaze and headed towards the Vulcan in question, bringing Jim closer to the object of his attention.

The Vulcan handed a few coins to a merchant and left the table he had been examining with a jar of something and headed into the crowd. I-Cheya kept on his trail, following him through the twisting paths and crowded streets while Jim tried to remember how to breathe.

After at least ten minutes of pursuing, the Vulcan looked over his shoulder and regarded Jim with those tremendous eyes. "Are you following me, Sir Knight?"

"Indeed." Jim was extremely impressed with himself for getting that much out after hearing that voice. It sounded like a Jaguar hiding in a violin. Deep and mysterious and wise and dear God could Jim please hear it again?

"Why?" The Vulcan didn't stop walking, seeming intent on getting wherever he was going.

"Because I cannot stop myself." Jim replied truthfully. He didn't mention the fact that I-Cheya was actually leading Jim at the moment.

The Vulcan's eyebrow raised in surprise and something about his gaze seemed to soften ever so slightly. And Jim really needed to find out what he was called so he didn't keep calling him 'the Vulcan' because that did absolutely no justice to this masterful figure.

"Would you tell me your name?"

The Vulcan turned his head down and away from Jim, as though he were hiding his expression. He waited a moment before returning his gaze. "And what would you do with my name? You may as well call me a Le-Matya. For that is all I am to you, a hunt."

"Le-Matya? Then a Le-Matya you shall be until I find out your name. My beautiful Le-Matya."

And then it happened. The Vulcan's eyes crinkled around the edges and Jim realized that he was smiling without moving his mouth. Excitement and happiness welled up in Jim's stomach in equal parts. "Indeed?"

Jim was enjoying this playful banter far more than it warranted. A little too much. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Nor, apparently, was I-Cheya. The Vulcan led them right to the palace. Not that Jim noticed they were at the palace. He was far too caught up in the nameless Vulcan.

A small, wiry, brown haired boy with large eyes approached the Vulcan and stood by his side as if he belonged there. "Sir, who is zis man?"

"I do not know, Chekov. He is-" Jim didn't get a chance to hear the rest of the statement as two Vulcan's emerged from the grounds and came at him with Lirpas raised.

"You dare desecrate the palace?"

Oops. I-Cheya backed up with a growl.

"Your name?" Jim called out as I-Cheya turned to leave. The Vulcan did his not-grin again and shook his head.

"I am afraid you shall have to hunt for it, Sir Knight." Jim grinned as I-Cheya galloped away. This would be fun.

"Jim! There you are! Did you get the items off the list?" Bones crowded Jim the minute he arrived back at the tournament grounds. He handed the items over to Bones with a vacant nod. The items were why he was almost late. He'd ridden all the way back before realizing he had forgotten them.

Sulu studied him while Bones gathered the bags of items. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?" Jim parroted back out of habit. Sulu narrowed his eyes.

"_That_ look. The one you get whenever you fancy someone." Well… Jim was a little too readable or he'd been living with these guys too long. He kind of believed it was the later.

"Damn. Sulu, you're right. Who is it, Jimmy boy?"

"No idea what you two are talking about. Now come on. I've got ten minutes to get into this armor."

Bones shuffled forward and helped Jim don the bulky breastplate. "Fine, but don't think this is over." He continued to mutter as he put pieces on Jim. Things like: 'Only here for five minutes,' 'can't take you anywhere,' 'stupid kids and their hormones,' and Jim's personal favorite; 'can't leave you alone for a Kansas second.' That was Jim's favorite because he had no idea what it was. He'd even asked a fellow servant that was from Kansas. He half suspected that Bones made up his many phrases.

Sulu helped Jim onto I-Cheya, who grumbled about Jim's extra weight, and then handed him his lance. "Remember to keep it in the cradle and stay on your sehlat. We cannot lose I-Cheya." I-Cheya huffed as though he was agreeing with that statement.

"Don't worry guys, it'll work. I've got this." Bones gave him a nervous smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah, good luck. And remember, I can only patch you back up so much."

Jim snorted before putting his helmet on, being careful of his ears. "Yeah, thanks." It only took him a moment to get to the starting point. This was the part of jousting Jim didn't care for. He hated the waiting. It allowed tension to build, and panic to start. When he was actually riding, it was fine, but the waiting got to him every. Single. Time.

An announcer came out and declared that Sir T'Laon of Gilalan was his opponent. The announcer went on to describe how wonderful the Vulcan was while Jim did his best to drown out the intimidating words. I-Cheya moved between Jim's legs, flexing his muscles and readying himself to take off down the field. Jim could feel the strength and speed in the beast's muscles and they gave him courage. He allowed his mind to focus and closed his eyes for a second. This was when he felt most focused. With his eyes closed, I-Cheya's power beneath him, Jim could focus and see clearly what he needed to do. He had only to wait for the signal before he could claim victory.

The trumpets sounded and I-Cheya took off with a growl of excitement. Jim dropped his lance down from its upward position and got it in the 'cradle,' as the crook between his elbow and chest was called. He held onto it tightly and aimed it at the oncoming Vulcan. He felt no fear, no worry, no panic, no negative emotion at all. All Jim could ever feel when he rode with a lance was a wild freedom. It was something he never wanted to give up. When he rode against another it didn't matter who he was. What his position in life was. It only mattered if he had the courage to face his opponent, the talent to strike, and the resilience to stay on his sehlat.

Jim's success was entirely in his own hands.

The Vulcan neared and Jim adjusted the lance to the left the slightest bit. The weapon's trajectory corrected, it hit home on the Vulcan's shoulder and jarred him. The Vulcan, with the most memorable look of surprise, tumbled off his sehlat.

Jim tilted his head back and let the freedom flood his veins as he yelled out his victory.

* * *

A/N: We have Spock! I made Chekov his servant, but we'll find out more about that later. ;) We have a few more main characters to introduce, but we've almost got the stories cast together. :D

Leave a review, pretty please?


	4. What's in a name?

A/N: All the cast will appear in one way or another. It's Spock/Kirk, with eventual Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, and onesided Spock/Stonn.

Summary: Looking back, Jim could tell it had been an utterly ridiculous idea with little hope of success. Of course, that's why he had decided to do it. Jim Kirk always beat the odds, even if he had to pass himself off as a Vulcan to do it. A Star Trek Story loosely based off the idea of A Knights Tale.

* * *

Spock was confused, to put it mildly. Confusion alone would have annoyed him, but it added to the happy feeling he had, and that was not annoying at all. It was welcome, entirely and utterly welcomed.

Spock couldn't recall the last time he had felt actually happy.

It was all because of that strange Vulcan in the marketplace. It hadn't been that remarkable of a visit, but it had thoroughly shaken Spock. He wasn't sure what to think or how to act now. He just felt…odd. A good odd, but odd none the less.

"Milord," Chekov bowed low as he entered Spock's chambers. He glanced around to confirm that Spock was the rooms only other occupant and then stood straight, his lopsided smile lighting his face. It was a smile that never failed to make Spock feel lighter. Chekov saw no reason to stand on ceremony when it was just Spock and him. He'd been a servant to the Lord since he was five. The Russian had run away from an abusive household and found refuge in Spock's father's house. Spock had been ten at that time. Now, twelve years later, they were the best of friends. It was hardly surprising. That was what happened when two children were required to spend all their time together. The fact that Spock couldn't really make friends because of his heritage and position helped. And Chekov was just a warm, happy person to be around.

Chekov was the exact opposite of Spock in that regard. The young Russian was socially brilliant. Spock didn't believe he'd ever met someone who wasn't a friend. He certainly treated everyone as if they were special. He always knew what to say, and he could make anyone laugh. He was also the only person that had ever managed to draw Spock out of his self-induced isolation.

All of which led to Chekov being Spock's very best friend, and Chekov never having to treat Spock as a 'superior' when they were in private.

"Vhat was that earlier? Did you know zat Wulcan?" Spock, who had been reading by his bed, fought a blush and gave his head a gentle shake.

"I do not. Though, I must admit, I found him quite… Fascinating." Chekov grinned again, letting Spock know he didn't have him fooled.

"Vell, it is good thing zat you go to the tournament tomorrow.?"

"We do?" Spock furrowed his brow in confusion again. "Why?

Chekov shrugged in his honest way. "Your father vants you to make social niceties."

Well, Spock could hardly say he found the thought… displeasing. Quite the opposite, in fact. He was most eager to learn more about this Vulcan. This hunter knight. Why had Spock not thought to ask _his_ name. The knight had certainly been fearless in asking for Spock's.

It was probably because he'd been distracted by the appearance of the Vulcan. He was unlike anyone Spock had ever seen. His hair had been a most pleasing golden color. The lush locks hanging to just above his shoulders. His body had been well built (not that Spock had noticed that fact, of course.) His eyes were the most memorable part though. They were _blue_. Spock had never seen such blue eyes. He'd never seen a blue eyed Vulcan at all, though he'd heard that some in the north sported the rare eye color.

The distraction went beyond the mere appearance though. It had been the entire presence of the Vulcan. Spock could sense him as he drew near. His very Katra seemed taken by the figure.

Which was ridiculous and completely irrational and illogical.

Spock didn't mind too much.

"I haf never seen you like zis." Chekov declared before plopping down on Spock's bed as though he belonged there. He brought his legs up and sat at attention as if he was waiting for Spock to tell him a story.

"I still do not know what you are referring to." Spock insisted. He closed his book and stood up in one smooth motion. He regarded Chekov for a moment before opening his wardrobe. "Do you think these would be too much?" He indicated one of his nicer dress robes. He had been told on multiple occasions that they enhanced the color of his eyes. Chekov beamed and bolted upright he bounced over to where Spock stood and grabbed out several accessories and a hair brush.

"Zis calls for complete makeover, sir." He grinned with the last word and ushered Spock towards the bathroom. Spock, without really knowing why, allowed Chekov to arrange him just how he wanted. He knew he was safe in Chekov's hands. The Russian had an incredible ability to make Spock look not only presentable, but good.

And Spock desperately wanted to look good.

-o-o-o-o-

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Jim whined as Bones once again buckled the armor up.

"Because it's metal. Now shut up. Sulu, help me with this mess." Sulu left where he was brushing I-Cheya and joined Bones and Jim.

"Where the hell has Uhura gotten to?" Bones barked, ruffling through the bits of armor in search of a specific piece. Sulu had no such qualms about putting armor on in a specific order. He grabbed a piece and attached it to Jim. Jim who was now beginning to wonder if it would be easier if he simply stayed in the heavy armor.

"How would I know? I've been on the field." Bones glared at his best friend.

"That's why the question was rhetorical, you dolt." Bones tightened the breastplate more than was strictly required and Jim choked.

"Ey! Bones, take it easy, huh?"

"Jim, cut it! Someone's coming." Sulu whispered fiercely in Jim's ear before dipping his head in reverence and lacing up Jim's braces. Jim instantly straightened and pulled an air of disdain around himself. Sure enough, a Vulcan approached them a moment later.

"I require your presence, sir Solkar."

"Why?"

"I shall endeavor to explain once we have arrived." The Vulcan declared. Even though he was shorter than Jim by several inches he gave the appearance of looking down his nose at Jim. It was annoying and uncalled for.

"Fine. I have a few minutes to spare before I must be on the field. Come, lead the way." The Vulcan sniffed disdainfully before heading back the way he came. Jim followed him with Bones and Sulu a few paces behind him.

"Now I really wish that Uhura was with us." Bones muttered. Sulu grunted his agreement as the Vulcan led them to a suspicious looking (not really, but Jim was feeling petulant and wary) tent.

"After you, Sir." The Vulcan pulled the tent flap back and let Jim through before rudely letting it close on Bones and Sulu. Jim wanted to ask where the logic in that act was, but he managed to hold his tongue.

More surprisingly, Bones did as well.

The tent was a bit larger than Jim's. It had a table at the center with various cards lying about. There were also several sets of dice, and strange spinning wheels. In the center of the room again, now in nothing more than a bra and panties, was Uhura. She was thankfully uninjured, (at least from what Jim could see. And since she was nearly naked, if she was injured there was going to be hell to pay.) but she looked horribly upset and embarrassed.

Jim felt hot rage boil in his stomach but managed to control his face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"She has lost her money, and her clothes."

"We can see that." Bones bit out. He walked over to Uhura and threw his cloak around her trembling form. Jim wasn't sure if she was trembling from cold or rage. He kind of felt it was the latter.

"Why have you undressed my servant?" Jim demanded. He was determined to be in control of this situation.

"Because she cannot pay her debts. It is illogical to bet more than you have, as she has."

"It is also illogical to require a girl to walk around in little clothing when there are ruffians about."

"It will teach her a lesson." The Vulcan returned with little care.

"It will cost her her life. Give her back her clothing." Jim had to work very hard not to growl at this insolent Vulcan.

"Then you will pay for her?" Jim bit his tongue to hold in the words he wanted to say to this man.

"Please Ji-" Uhura caught herself and dropped her eyes to the ground. She looked beaten, and that cut Jim to the core. She was a beautiful, _proud_ woman, and she had the right to be proud. Jim was tired of his race having to look so beaten all the time at the hands of so few, stupid, Vulcans. "Please, give me the chance to repay the debt to you, Master."

"Release her and give her back her clothes." Jim ordered, keeping his eyes on Uhura less he did something he would eventually regret.

"Then you will pay."

"I do not have the money right now. You will get it soon. If I do not have it for you in a week, you may have my armor. It is worth more than this servant girl." That was not even close to true, but Jim trusted Uhura would forgive him. The Vulcan approached her with her stolen clothing and made to put it on her. She snatched it away before he could.

"You will not touch me again." She promised quietly before slipping the clothes on.

"Come on," Jim ordered before anything else could happen. He didn't speak again until they were back at their own tent. I-Cheya shuffled on the ground nervously, clearly sensing his masters annoyance. "Why didn't you tell us you had a gambling problem? You lied instead."

Uhura inhaled through her nose and huffed the air out. "I didn't really lie. I gave the truth scope. I'm an actress, it's what I do!" She lowered her head slightly. "You won't regret it though, I'll make sure I'm worth your while."

"You can start by helping us get this heavy lug on I-Cheya." Bones deadpanned as he led I-Cheya over. The three friends helped Jim on top of the sehlat then lead them both outside. Jim gave the crowds a quick, customary scan and promptly lost his breath again.

"It's him." He breathed out. Indeed, the Vulcan that had so completely enraptured him the previous day was sitting in the stands. In the royal section.

Oh.

Well. That could be… difficult.

"Who? What are you looking at?" Bones followed Jim's gaze and then the trembling, pointing finger Jim managed to raise.

"The Vulcan in the brown robes?" Sulu asked, squinting his eyes as he peered at the stands, "Or the boy with brown hair?"

"The Vulcan." Jim confessed. Bones blinked exactly two times before exploding.

"You're kidding me!" He bellowed, "A Vulcan? You fancy a Vulcan?"

"Yes." Jim proclaimed wholly unashamed.

"Jim, you're aiming to high." Sulu stated. "That fellow is in the royal section.

"Is there any other way to aim?" Jim reasoned. "Besides, how can't I fancy him? He's incredible."

Uhura studied him with wistful eyes. She finally sighed and wandered over to Jim. "Well… Vulcans, poised and strict as they are, do love poetic words. Here, try this." She leaned in and whispered a few words in his ear and Jim beamed at her, grateful that his friends were blocking the emotion from anyone else's view.

"That'll do quite nicely." He looked pointedly at Bones and Sulu. "See. She was helpful. Why can't you two be like her?"

"Shut up." Sulu and Bones quipped together.

-o-o-o-o-

Spock was determinedly not fidgeting as he watched the jousters gather. Chekov was standing at his side trying not to laugh which didn't help Spock's fidgeting any.

"You're incorrigible." Spock scolded with his eyes on the field.

"And you're impatient, sir." Chekov replied, entirely shameless.

"May I present Sir Stonn of Velfar." Spock stiffened as the human, Garry Mitchell, announced the pompous Vulcan. Spock did not care for the Vulcan or manservant in question. Their reputation far exceeded them. A reputation that Spock found utterly repugnant.

"It would seem you already have announced him, regardless of whether I would allow it." Spock informed the servant while he kept his eyes locked on the field. The knights were starting to emerge and Spock would be blatantly lying if he said he wasn't hoping his knight was among them.

"Lord Spock, you wit is every bit as sharp as I was led to believe." Stonn snobbishly sat in the chair by Spock's side and leaned in as close as he could. His breath smelt disgustingly of elderberries. Spock curbed a cringe and turned his eyes back to the field. He looked out just in time to see a familiar knight ride up to the stand.

"Your name, dear Le-Matya, I still wish to hear it."

Spock had to work unreasonably hard to stifle a reaction at seeing the pleasing form again. The blond knight's eyes were sparkling with mirth and excitement. He had taken his helmet off and held it in his hand, much to Spock's pleasure. Spock couldn't help but respond. "Do you indeed?"

The knight urged his mount closer to the stand and dropped his voice down a shiver-inducing octave. "Or perhaps angels have no name, only beautiful faces."

Spock's eyes widened marginally and he could feel his gaze soften at the unexpected and lovely words. He had never had someone so openly compliment him without knowing who he was. Nor had he had someone so sincerely pursue him before. Most sought his attentions because of his station, not because they found him attractive.

The knight seemed to enjoy Spock's reaction as his own eyes brightened even more and his lips twitched as though they wished to grin.

Then, of course, Stonn decided to make his arrogant self known. "You, what is your name?"

The knight blinked, looking taken aback by the sudden question. "Uh, my name is-umm."

"Sir Umm?" Stonn teased mercilessly. The knight flushed a strange color and his eyes, which had been so wonderfully bright, dimmed.

"Lord S'ghn S'Linar Solkar."

"Goodness, I would forget too. What a mouthful." He leaned over to Spock as though he was giving him a secret, but didn't bother to lower his voice. "He must be a peasant Knight. It is so sad to see what all they let in to this tournament now."

Solkar's eyes darkened completely and his face was no longer pleasantly calm, it was now blank. Spock felt fury twist in his gut as the handsome knight rode away to begin his match. "Chekov." The loyal friend and servant bent down to hear what Spock wanted. He could probably sense Spock's anger.

"Yes?"

"Find Sir Solkar's servants and have them bring you to him. Inform him then of my name. My _full_ name."

Chekov nodded, barely hiding his special grin. He bowed slightly as he backed away. "Certainly, Milord."

Spock didn't bother looking back at Stonn. He directed his entire attention to watching Solkar win the match.

* * *

A/N: Just encase I didn't make it clear, any reference to 'Solkar' while we're in Spock's point of view is a reference to Jim. I'll need Spock to figure the truth out soon because I'll end up confusing myself, lol! Also, I've made Chekov his friend because I think poor Spock deserves a besty. He's always being written as not having any friends. Chekov also strikes me as the type of person who would just draw someone into being their friend through sheer persistence.

Please, please, please, please leave a review!


	5. What? Zero points!

A/N: All the cast will appear in one way or another. It's Spock/Kirk, with eventual Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, and onesided Spock/Stonn.

Summary: Looking back, Jim could tell it had been an utterly ridiculous idea with little hope of success. Of course, that's why he had decided to do it. Jim Kirk always beat the odds, even if he had to pass himself off as a Vulcan to do it. A Star Trek Story loosely based off the idea of A Knights Tale.

* * *

"Jim-Damn it- Solkar!" Bones called. Jim peered over at his friend and stifled the urge to sigh. He wasn't really in the mood right now. His attempt at wooing the Vulcan had just blown up in his face because of Mr. Snooty on his stupid cushion next to Jim's Vulcan. (Yes, this was how he was thinking of the nameless beauty.)

The brown haired boy with big eyes was standing by Bones and Sulu and Uhura. The boy that was a servant to Jim's Vulcan.

Jim sped I-Cheya up until he was at the sidelines with his friends and the servant.

"Yeah?"

"This kid has something to tell you."

"I am eighteen in a veek." The boy stated resentfully. "I am not a child."

"He meant no offence, Chekov." Sulu assured the servant, apparently Chekov. "Go on, tell him your news."

"My master wishes me to inform you that his name is S'chn T'gai Spock."

Jim's breath stuck in his throat for a moment until a grin that he had no control over spread across his face. Vulcan poise be damned, Jim Kirk was excited.

Chekov's eyes widened momentarily before he also smiled. "Ah, you are of ze beliefs of Prince Sybok zen."

"Sorry?" Uhura questioned. Jim was preoccupied mumbling the name to himself. _Spock,_ it was perfect. It flowed off his tongue and seemed to resonate around inside his head like it belonged there. Which really wasn't as weird as it sounded.

"Prince Sybok beliews zat emotions are not shameful. Zat zey are normal."

Jim managed to pull himself somewhat together. He dampened the smile a bit and nodded his head. "Indeed. I simply do not allow myself the luxury in front of other Vulcans as they do not typically share my belief. I do not wish to offend others."

"You vill find Lord Spock to be difficult to offend." Chekov assured Jim with a pleased grin on his lips. Sulu was grinning at him a little goofily. Jim might have to check into that later. Chekov regarded Jim and then gave his head a nod. "Do you like chess?"

"Huh? Chess? Sure. Why?"

"My master, he lowes chess."

Jim beamed. "Tell Spock," Jim quietly savored the way the name tasted on his tongue, "E2 to E4."

Chekov nodded his head with a grin. "I hate to break up this love fest, but you've gotta get back out there Ji-Solkar." Chekov looked at Bones inquiringly, clearly wondering what he had nearly called Jim. They needed to work on that.

"Right." Jim directed his attention to Chekov before he left. "Thank you."

-o-o-o-o-

"Jim, are you okay?" Bones was shuffling alongside Jim as he headed to the tent. There was one more match before he won the first tournament. He would have felt cocky about that fact, but, honestly, the competition wasn't that great. Bones, as clueless as he was, probably could have won a few of those rounds.

"I'll be fine, Bones. The armor took a far worse hit than I did."

"Well seeing as it's all that's holding you together; we're in a bit of a jam." Jim sighed and gave his friend his full attention.

"Well we'll just get it fixed."

"With what money? 'Cause, you know, we don't really have any of that." Jim laughed.

"Bones, I'm one match from winning. We'll have plenty after that. No one will have any problem trusting my word that I'll pay them."

"I doubt that." Bones grumbled. Jim chuckled again and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up, you old bag of bones."

Unfortunately, and Jim would absolutely never admit to this, Bones was right. Jim was a sure win for the tournament but all he could get from the blacksmiths was: 'No work for no pay.' Or 'I don't work on promises.'

It was annoying and disheartening. It came to ahead at the last smithy in the village. He was a Scotsman with a terribly small shop. The other smithies didn't speak very highly of him, but Jim felt that was probably because he was Scottish.

"I cannae help ye with no pay." The Scotsman shrugged and went back to the ship hull he had been repairing.

"And I can't joust in broken armor!" Jim huffed. It was childish and wouldn't really matter to the smithy but Jim was hot and tired and no one would fix his armor.

"And that is nae my problem." And that was that. Jim left and Sulu grumpily followed him.

"He won't help." Sulu grumbled, dropping the damaged breastplate on the table. He threw himself into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. Jim took the more dignified response of crossing his chest and sticking his bottom lip out to show his annoyance.

"Is that so?" Uhura stood up and lifted the piece of armor gingerly. She ran her thin hands along the hole before grinning evilly. "Perhaps you simply didn't have the right assets." She tucked the piece under her arm and turned back towards the door. "How much am I offering for the job? We wouldn't want our new smithy to be underpaid." Uhura purred the words with that same wicked grin.

Jim smirked. Why hadn't they thought of that earlier? "She's got us beat, Sulu. Offer him twenty pieces for it. We'll have it for him as soon I win." Uhura nodded and strode out of the room with a wicked sway of the hips. It would have even made Jim drool if his mind hadn't been so occupied with Spock.

"Jim?" Bones intoned. Jim came back to himself with a blink and realized that Bones was staring at him.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen that Vulcan again?"

Jim did not blush. "Not yet. Why?"

"You do realize this is a very, very dangerous game to play, right? "

"I'm the one jousting, encase you forgot." Bones shook his head emphatically.

"I'm not just talking about that. Lord knows none of us can forget that we're all risking our lives on this scheme. I'm talking about you and a Vulcan."

"Not all Vulcans are bad." Jim insisted. Bones shook his head again.

"I'm not saying they are, though the powerful ones always seem to be. I'm saying you've gotta play careful. You can't go falling for this guy. Those ears aren't real. You're not a Vulcan. That relationship can't work."

Jim pointedly ignored what Bones was saying and inspected his nails. "I'm not going to blab. Don't worry. It's nothing serious."

Sulu, who had kicked his feet up on top of the table and was pointedly staying out of the conversation, jolted. He threw his feet to the floor, straightened his raggedy tunic (Jim ignored the pang in his chest at the fact that he still had to wear such poor clothes) and tried to flatten his hair.

"Oh lord." Bones huffed with a shake of his head, "where is the boy? You wouldn't get that excited for anything else. You cradle robber."

"Hey! He's almost 18 and he's right over there. Also, shut up." Sulu stood up with a smile and Jim turned his head to see Chekov approaching the small group with his usual, eager, smile.

He waved at Sulu and said something that sounded like: "ZDRAST-vwee-tye."

"What's that, boy?" Bones, now to be known as the offical party pooper, drawled from his chair.

"It's hello in Russian." Chekov explained. "I haf a message for you, Sir Solkar." Jim nodded his head and grinned eagerly. He still didn't know who Sybok was, but he was glad that he allowed Jim to show his emotions.

"E7 to E5. What would you like your return to be?"

Jim thought for a moment before replying, "King's bishop to C4." Chekov nodded his head.

"Dahsvihdanye."

"Goodbye as well." Jim inclined his head and Sulu gave an over eager wave goodbye as Chekov left. Jim eyed him warily. "You need to calm down."

"Oh really Mr. I'll-Just-Play-A-Mental-Game-Of-Chess-To-Impress-A -_Vulcan_?"

"One point for Sulu zero for Jim." Bones declared, kicking back in his seat.

"What? Zero points? I've got like, at least ten points on him."

"In your dreams, lover boy." Sulu sang as he slid back into his seat.

"Fine, whatever." Jim ignored his friends and turned his back on them to buff his armor. He pointedly ignored their laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Uhura asked. She approached the group of friends with a Scotsman in tow. Jim was incapable of holding back his grin. Damn, she was good to have around. "This is the group." Uhura casually gestured at everyone. "Sulu is the scrawny Asian, Bones is the cranky old guy, and the grinning Vulcan wannabe is Jim." She beamed. "Everyone, this is Montgomery Scott. He prefers Scotty. He is willing to forgo payment on the armor if we take him with us. Apparently, there is good money to be made following a group of misfits like us."

Jim's eyes were wide and a cold feeling claimed his entire chest. Uhura had told this stranger about his identity? They could be killed for less. Sulu looked equally as surprised and the fact that Bones hadn't remarked about being referred to as old and cranky told how he felt.

"Uh," Jim stumbled, "You told him?" Uhura nodded her head, completely unabashed.

"Yes. He's human and in need of money and hope just as badly as we are." Scotty blinked and looked between Jim and Uhura uncomfortably.

"I can promise ye I will nae tell, if that's what ye worried about. My country fought hard against the Vulcan invasion and we dinnae win. I'll do anythin' ta continue ta rebel." He offered Jim his large, calloused hand. "I promise ye on the souls of my ma and da that I will not betray ye."

Jim took the hand and let out a breath. "Alright, I'll buy that." Scotty grinned.

"Good. Do ye realize how unacceptable this is?" He held up the repaired armor. "It will nae fit ye properly and it will nae protect ye 'cause of that." He looked down at the apparently subpar armor. "I will fix ye a new set. Lighter, more maneuverable, and it'll fit ye."

"Well, before any of that can happen, Jim's gotta win the match. Come on, Jimbo. Time for you to suit up and take that last lord out."

-o-o-o-o-

Spock was sitting perfectly straight at attention. This was the last match of the tournament. It would determine who the champion was. Solkar or Styok. Spock had needed to suppress a surge of annoyance when he had heard the latter name announced.

"Zis will be exciting at ze wery least." Chekov declared, watching the two knights greet each other before the joust. The human half of the stadium was already loud and rambunctious, eagerly anticipating the match.

"Indeed, though I would wager Sir Solkar has the advantage." Chekov grinned wickedly.

"Indeed," he mimicked, "he certainly has your attention."

Spock was tempted to tell his friend to shut up.

"I present to you, Lord Stonn!" The irritating servant Mitchell declared, appearing at Spock's side suddenly and startling the preoccupied Vulcan. Chekov sighed at Spock's side and Spock severely wished he could copy the human sound.

"Lord Spock." The Vulcan sat beside Spock as though he belonged there, further irritating Spock.

*"Hooy morzhovy." Chekov muttered under his breath and Spock actually choked at the unexpected insult. That was the reason he enjoyed Chekov's companionship. He was always surprising and quite amusing.

"Indeed." Spock breathed back at him. Chekov quirked a small smile before resuming his neutral façade.

"I trust you are well?" Stonn inquired. Spock, no matter how much he just wanted to ignore the rude Vulcan was too well bred to be impolite.

"As ever." The announcer came out for Styok and began proclaiming the many qualities and achievements of his master. It was informative, if not a bit dry.

Solkar's pretty, dark skinned, servant girl strolled out to the center of the field as the other servant finished. She offered him a smile and soft nod.

"You're good. You're very good." She complimented. The servant blushed and scurried away. The girl took the center and beamed out at all the Vulcans in the stands. She gave a bow before speaking. "My lords, my ladies," Her voice was melodic and her annunciation was exquisite. She was obviously a well-trained orator. Her eyes sparkled mischievously and she gave a little spin, waving at all the humans on the other side of the field. " and everybody else here not sitting on a cushion in the shade."

The responding roar from the crowd was nearly deafening. It was a …gutsy move to say the least. Spock was quite certain he like this female.

She returned her attention to the Vulcans "Today... today, you find yourselves equals." Spock internally cringed. He had a feeling that this speech might not bode well for Sir Solkar. His eyes darted to the Knight in question to find he was beaming at the dark skinned servant. He looked…proud. Hmm. Curious. Was he of the same opinions as Sybok then?

That could prove most… intriguing.

The crowd, predictably, roared in excitement again.

Uhura held up her hands for her silence. "For you are all equally blessed. For I have the pride, the privilege," she held up her hand again and shook her head, "nay, the pleasure of introducing you to a knight, sired by knights." She dropped her hands and walked forward a step as though she was sharing a private story. It was quite effective. "A knight who can trace his lineage back beyond Surak. I first met him atop a mountain near Colorado, praying to the gods of his forefathers, asking their forgiveness for the blood spilt by his sword in the rebellions." She dropped her voice as though she were entirely enraptured in the telling of her story and the wonders of her master. "Next, he amazed me still further in Arizona when he saved a fatherless child from the would-be ravishing of her dreadful uncle.

The roar of outrage from the crowd startled Spock who had not realized just how intently he had been listening to her tale.

"In Virginia he spent a year in silence just to better understand the sound of a whisper." She stepped back at last and raised her voice to its full volume. "And so, without further gilding the lily, and with no more ado, I give to you, the seeker of serenity, the protector of virginity, the enforcer of justice, the one, the only, Sir Solkar! "

This time the roar was deafening and Spock did flinch from the sound of it. His eyes once more darted towards Sir Solkar to see him covering his mouth as though he were stifling a laugh. Spock found himself curious to know if he had indeed been laughing, and if so, what it sounded like.

"Have you seen him fight, milord?" Mitchell inquired of his master. Stonn nodded his head.

"Yes, his style is rudimentary and he has no technique, still, he is fearless." Spock, who was barely paying attention to the idiots rambling perked up.

"Indeed? How so?"

Stonn leaned towards him, his eyes still glued to the match. "The eyes slits on helmets are small, but they can allow splinters through. Knights often lift there head at the last moment to protect their eyes. You will lose sight of your opponent, but you will protect your eyes."

"So," Spock mused, feeling more respect for the mysterious knight that had so captured his attention, "He keeps his eyes on his prize." He looked at Chekov who was doing a poor job hiding his grin. "He is a true hunter then." Spock could sense Stonn scowling next to him but he paid him no heed as he looked back at the match. Solkar brilliantly broke Styok's lance. He had only to do it once more and he would be victorious.

Styok met Solkar in the middle of the field for the final greeting before the end. Solkar graciously took off his helmet while Styok kept his on. Solkar's brilliant eyes were sympathetic as Styok spoke and he nodded his head. He rode back to his side of the field as Styok, with a very visible wince, returned to his own. Solkar said something to an Asian servant and the servant ran out onto the field with a white flag.

"Why is Sulu calling a draw?" Chekov questioned.

"He calls a draw?" Stonn questioned. "Why? Styok is clearly injured. He should finish him off and claim his complete victory."

"Why? Solkar wins by default as he has more victories than Styok. I see no logical in his inflicting further disgrace on someone he has already beaten." Spock held Stonn's gaze until the other was forced to look away.

"Mercy is always a weakness."

"And dealing in absolutes is illogical."

"Will you be attending the tournament at Beverly Hills?" Stonn asked, changing the subject as Solkar rode a victory lap with his servants whooping behind him. It was refreshing to see someone else who was as close to their servants as Spock was to Chekov.

"I suspect I shall. My father enjoys them." Spock half hoped (however illogically) that Solkar would look his way.

"Then I shall see you there as I am competing in it. Rest assured, I shall win it for you." He rose and left with Mitchell trailing behind him.

"I do not know of one redeeming quality in that Vulcan." Spock declared quietly. His pulse picked up slightly as Solkar turned the corner so that he was heading in the direction of Spock's stand. It was part of the route he had to ride, but he would draw near.

"I can zink of one." Chekov said. Spock tore his gaze away from Solkar long enough to look at Chekov and raise his eyebrow.

"Truly?"

"He is leaving." Spock allowed his eyes to crinkle in a non-smile and Chekov beamed.

"He could be a bit more original. I've lost count of the number of tournaments won in 'my' name." Solkar slowed his mount drastically as he neared Spock. He removed his helmet, shook his hair so it was out of his face, and winked at Solkar. He tossed a wrapped bundle that Spock reflexively caught, and then he rode away. Spock watched him until he left the field and then he dropped his eyes to the package that had been given to him. He unwrapped it with carefully controlled hands to reveal a small little box.

Inside was a small, hand carved statue of a Le-Matya.

"Perhaps," Chekov began as Spock stood to exit the stands, clutching the statuette to his chest, "you vould rather another vin the tournament for you? A Wulcan with blue eyes and light hair?"

There was one person on this planet that Spock ever let tease him, and that was Chekov. "I assure you, I have no idea to what you are referring."

Chekov threw his head back and laughed with his entire body. Spock dropped his eyes to the Le-Matya and ran one long finger over its head.

* * *

A/N: *This is a Russian curse that my friend uses a lot. It means 'Walrus Dick' I find it endlessly amusing. Don't ask me why. Also said is 'hello,' and 'goodbye.'

Wowsers! You guys are gonna make me cry with how great your reviews are. *sobs* thank you! I love A Knight's Tale (obviously) and I've been a fan of Star Trek since I could walk. Seriously. 'Jim' was my first word. My dad had me watching the show since I was born. I'm just glad someone else is enjoying my silly idea. This is my first public attempt at writing, so I was Terrified! (Yes. It deserves a capital T.)

Please, please, please, please leave a review!


	6. Ready to Party?

A/N: All the cast will appear in one way or another. It's Spock/Kirk, with eventual Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, and onesided Spock/Stonn.

Summary: Looking back, Jim could tell it had been an utterly ridiculous idea with little hope of success. Of course, that's why he had decided to do it. Jim Kirk always beat the odds, even if he had to pass himself off as a Vulcan to do it. A Star Trek Story loosely based off the idea of A Knights Tale.

* * *

"Take this and do whatever we do with it." Sulu took the miniature mansion (what was with the strange prizes?) and turned it over in his hands a few times.

"We've got to pay the gamblers off and give Scotty some money for materials. Bones needs more bandages as well, 'cause someone, who shall rename nameless, keeps getting hit with long pointy sticks." Sulu paused and then gave a vicious grin, "And not in the way you want to with that dark Vulcan of yours."

"Yes. We'll get all that and shut up. Come on, if we hurry up we can get a head start to Broadway and save I-Cheya's strength."

"Wait, you're skipping town already?" Uhura asked as she emerged from the tent. She held the flap open for Scotty who gave her an appreciative smile. She winked back and turned before she could see the blush her action caused. "You can't. You're the victor. You need to be seen at the feasts."

"And have Stonn laugh at my clothes? No thank you!"

"Shut up you lot!" Bones exclaimed. He pointed to someone behind Jim. It was Chekov, again. The Russian was far too quiet. Jim needed to put a bell on him or something.

"Sir Solkar, congratulations on your wictory. My master vishes to know vat you vill vear to ze feast tonight."

"Huh?" Jim seriously needed to work on the intelligence of his replies when it came to something regarding Spock.

"He wishes to dress to match."

Well shit. Jim didn't have anything but his raggedy tunic and breeches. That was not feast worthy.

"Green with gold accents." Uhura answered immediately. She nudged Sulu forward whose eyes widened comically.

"Yeah, a green tunic and black breeches. He'll have wooden toggle buttons if that's helpful." Sulu offered a smile to Chekov who returned it shyly.

"Wery vell. I shall tell Lord Spock." He bowed and left the group.

"Oh god, this is bad. So, so bad. I'm doomed."

"Nonsense." Uhura declared, reaching into her blouse and pulling out a small knife. That was a little disturbing. Jim would have to remember not to piss her off. She went at the flap on the tent and Jim realized where his tunic was coming from. He blushed.

"I wasn't talking about that. Good idea though. A+ for creativity."

"What then?" Bones questioned as he dug through his medical bag. He pulled out a needle and thread.

"I… I can't dance."

Uhura turned around with the tent flap in her hands and a mischievous smile on her lips. "Oh. Then this will be _fun_." She deposited the flap with Bones and dragged Jim into the now flapless tent. Sulu, Scotty, and Bones followed. She stopped in the middle of the floor and held a hand out to Jim. "Scotty, give me a beat please?" Scotty obliged, tapping his mallet against his anvil.

"This will be amusing." Sulu declared. He dropped to the floor and grabbed a bag of I-Cheya's oats before munching on them.

"Why am I making the tunic? I'm a doctor, damnit, not a seamstress!" Bones complained.

Sulu didn't hesitate to answer as Uhura slowly led Jim through the first steps. "Because you know how to sew."

"People, not clothes!"

"And that," Jim said while trying not to trip over his feet, "is creepy." Uhura corrected his stance. "Don't be creepy Bones."

Bones quietly (for once) went to work on the tunic. Two hours later and Jim had a new outfit and a fairly decent knowledge of how to dance.

Bones was helping him into the wrap around tunic while Sulu was fidgeting with his hair. He was attempting to coax the mess into a braid but it was having none of it.

"You should wear this sash as well." Uhura brought a intricate strip of cloth out and headed towards Jim.

Jim backed up, making both Bones and Sulu curse him. "Is that wool?"

"Yes?" Uhura cocked her head in confusion and mild impatience. "So?"

"Then stay away. I'm allergic."

Uhura didn't look like she believed him. "To wool?"

Bones spoke up. "Pretty much to planet Earth." Sulu snorted and nodded his head.

"It's ridiculous. He's allergic to _everything_." And, okay, it wasn't really that funny. It actually sucked. A lot. Bones got entirely too much joy out of stuffing him with medications. The less pleasant they were the more fun Bones had.

"Might I suggest this to show your clan instead?" Scotty held up a strange looking brooch. It was shaped almost like an arrowhead with a little star at its center. Jim instantly loved it for that alone. It was like he was able to wear the fact that he had changed his stars. His dad would have approved of that as a clan sign.

"Thank you," If Jim's voice was a little choked, everyone had the good credit not to mention it.

-o-o-o-o-

A poorly hidden fact about Spock was that he did not care for social gatherings of any type. He despised parties and was uncomfortable with small talk.

Yet he had volunteered to attend this one. Chekov was standing behind him, trying hard not to laugh as Spock scanned the incoming guests.

"If you insist on giggling I'm sure that I can find a pig sty that requires mucking." Chekov snorted, not the least be scared of Spock's threat.

"Please. You vould not last a night vith out me." He declared confidently. Spock forgot what his response was going to be, because Solkar walked into the room with his Asian servant. Spock's body very well might have stopped breathing he was so enraptured by the Vulcan that caught his gaze and offered him a timid smile.

It should alarm him that the Vulcan showed so little care for covering his emotions, but Spock found he greatly disliked the thought of Solkar hiding his smile.

Solkar gave Spock another smile, and made his way towards the corner Spock had hidden himself in. Spock was struck anew by this young male's beauty. His elegant eyebrows, large expressive eyes of such an intense blue, high cheekbones, exquisitely molded lips and strong chin, all crowned with his wavy golden hair. The close-fitting tunic and trousers showed off a muscular yet slender body as well. Spock blushed slightly as his eyes dwelled for a moment on the fit of those black trousers, and he hastily forced himself to look elsewhere.

Chekov, of course, caught him staring and gave him a wolfish grin. "Do not start." Spock warned as Solkar approached.

"Spock," Solkar murmured when he reached them. Spock's heart fluttered in his side at the way the human said his name. He really sounded like he was tasting the word, cherishing its every letter.

"Solkar," he greeted equally as quiet. Chekov and Sulu withdrew, leaving the two Vulcans to themselves. Solkar studied his eyes for a second and then his eyes softened, seeming to smile without moving a single facial muscle.

"I have to admit," he started, "I'm not used to this kind of thing." Spock breathed a silent sigh of relief. He could hardly imagine that one as lovely as Sokar would have trouble attracting attention. And he was so very lovely. Breathtaking even. "I never attend shindigs."

Spock mentally berated himself. Of course Solkar would be referring to the festivities. He was reading signs where there were none.

"What do we usually do first?"

"Well, the meal is served first, and then there is dancing and mingling. It is up to the individual to decide between dancing or mingling, of course."

Solkar gave Spock a look that he could only describe as smoldering. "And do you dance, Lord Spock?"

"If the partner is right." Spock replied coyly. Far more coyly than he actually felt, in fact. He had never danced with anyone but his instructors and Chekov. (Who else was he to practice with but his best friend?)

"Sorry to interrupt, Milords, but they're seating now." Sulu came up to the two Vulcans and gestured grandly to the table where servants were leading their masters. Spock had to make use of a breathing exercise he had been taught since he was a child to keep the annoyance that threatened to pool in his stomach at bay.

"Of course, Sir Solkar, you will sit at my side?"

Solkar gave his not smile again. "Thank you, My Lord Spock." He stepped into Spock's space and leaned towards his face with unfathomably bright eyes. "It would be my genuine honor." As he stepped back his hand brushed against the back of Spock's.

It was the shock, and not Spock's usual control, that kept him from gasping.

-o-o-o-o-

"Vhy is your master nervous?" Chekov whispered in Sulu's ear from their hidden corner of the enormous banquet hall. Sulu grinned. Why wouldn't Jim be nervous? He was hiding several facts, his humanity, his non-nobility, his desire for Spock, and the fact that he had no idea how to act at this sort of thing.

"Ji-Solkar, would be angry if I told you," Good lord. This was getting ridiculous. They had to get better at using the name 'Solkar' or this rouse was going to end a lot sooner, and more painfully, than they were hoping.

"Ah, zen do not vorry. I vill not ask." Chekov was kind enough not to mention the slip. If Sulu had been in his place he would not have been able to hold the curiosity back.

"Oh, I never said I wouldn't tell. Solkar's embarrassment is all the more reason to tell. He's not really dated all that much, and never someone that was a lord. Truth be told, he's not much more than a farmer. His family's noble and all that, but they're all pretty much dead broke."

"So that is the tent fabric?" Sulu snorted, causing a nearby servant to glare at them. Chekov stuck his tongue out at whoever it was, causing Sulu to snort again.

"Got that did ya? I thought that was a rather clever bit of ingenuity on Bones and Uhura's side."

"Wery." Chekov grew silent as the Vulcans rose from the table, allowing the kitchen servants to clear the table as they retired to the other end of the hall for refreshments and dancing. Jim led Spock to a more secluded area with a gentle hand at the small of his back. Sulu and Chekov watched the exchange in silence before Chekov spoke. "How long haf you known him?"

"Solkar?" Sulu gave himself a mental high-five for getting that right, 'cause he was awesome and everything. "I've known him since I was fourteen? Yeah. Fourteen. I'd been working as an apprentice to a guard, but he was drunk at the best of times and abusive at the worst. Solkar more or less rescued me."

Chekov nodded his head. "I understand. I vas in similar situation. Spock es my friend zough. I sense somezing similar vith you?"

Sulu nodded his head. "Oh yeah. It's not 'proper' and all that junk, but Solkar is best friends with all his servants. He treats us as equals. I kind of think he'd even give his life for us. I know I'd give mine for his without any regret."

"Now zat is loyalty." Chekov said approvingly. He watched Jim and Spock for another moment before chuckling. "Spock ez nervous wreck. He does not show it but he doesn't date eizer."

"That'll make Solkar happy. He was worried about competition."

"He should not." Jim said something to Spock and went to the refreshment stand which was where Sulu and Chekov were talking. (Hiding.)

"Oh my god, Su." Jim mumbled, grabbing a cup and serving up a bit of strawberry punch.

"What is it? And don't drink that or you'll break out."

Jim regarded the punch and rolled his eyes. "Gorram strawberries. Anyway, I'm sweating like a pig in summer." He was too. Sulu could see it on his neck. He handed him a napkin for that.

"I noticed." He replied dryly. Chekov was trying not to snicker beside him. It made Sulu happy to see that the thin Russian was beginning to feel included.

"Thanks," Jim stuck his tongue out in a move that was entirely too childish for a Vulcan. "The point was if you think Spock would notice."

"I doubt it. Your tunic should help with that. Take him out on the balcony. It's cooler and darker. He won't see you sweat, you can cool off, and it gives the impression of being romantic."

"Thanks," Jim rushed, then he paused, narrowing his eyes at Sulu. "I forgot how good you were at this. You've pulled the moves on the ladies too many times."

"Not the ladies." Sulu reminded with a wink. Jim almost laughed before catching himself. He shook his head good naturedly and clapped Sulu's shoulder.

"Thanks, man. I've gotta get back."

Chekov watched Jim rush back to Spock before clutching Sulu's arm. He quietly led the very confused servant out of the hall to a secluded broom closet.

Sulu was confused, but he didn't mind this change of venue. Well, until Chekov spoke. His eyes were very serious, which was strangely imposing on the small, wiry frame.

"Wulcans," He began very seriously, "do not sweat."

Uh-oh.

-o-o-o-o-

Dinner was probably delicious, but Jim wouldn't have noticed if it he'd been eating spinach and brussel sprouts. Spock was being all distracting right beside him with his sharp cheekbones and dark, silky hair and pale skin and incredible eyes. Had Kirk mentioned the eyes? They were brown, and someone really needed to find a prettier word for brown because that word was just not working for Jim at all. It in no way encompassed what he was seeing in those ethereal orbs.

Wow, Jim really needed to get a hold of his thoughts. He sounded like an idiot. A poetic idiot, but an idiot none the less.

The group of Vulcans and servants were lead away after the meal to a large dance floor. Jim wasn't the most observant person in the world, but he could see that Spock was extremely uncomfortable for some unknown reason.

He was really hoping it wasn't his presence that made Spock tense.

"Would you care for a refreshment?" Spock turned from where he had been studying a plant and nodded his head.

"That would be most agreeable. Thank you, Solkar." Jim worked through the crowd as quickly as possible and tried to calm his nerves. Sulu had helped relieve some of his tensions and alerted him to the fact that he would be unable to enjoy the punch because of evil strawberries. That was something he could mark of his list to try later. Darn his allergies.

He returned to find Spock talking with a knight Jim had beaten in the second round. Spock, thankfully, looked quite bored.

"And I shall win the tournament for you!" The knight passionately declared. Jim stepped between him and Spock, offering the drink he had just fetched to the object of his affections.

"Spock," he inclined his head to the other Vulcan. "Sir T'Salin was it?" The knight flushed slightly before stepping away. He didn't offer a word of greeting before leaving.

"Would you step out to the balcony with me? I find myself desiring the fresh air and solitude it offers."

"Certainly." He had to give it to Sulu, that was a brilliant idea. Jim also wasn't about to say no to going out on a dark balcony alone with Spock. He wasn't a fool. It was indeed dark too. The only lighting the balcony received was from the party. It was large enough that they could wander away from the door and away from the sight of others. No one else was outside and Jim almost felt as though they weren't supposed to be out there.

The silence was falling again, and this time, Jim objected to it. He decided to break it.

"So," Jim inquired, "Does that happen often?"

"Knights declaring that they will win a tournament in my name? Yes."

"Does that bore you?" Jim joked, grinning at the slightly annoyed manner in which Spock had just spoken. Spock regarded him with a raised eyebrow. He really didn't seem to mind that Jim showed his emotions in private which Jim found quite a relief. He had no idea who this Sybok was, but he sure made life easier on Jim.

"Indescribably."

"Then what would you have them do for you?" Jim asked with perfect sincerity. Spock studied him for a moment before answering.

"I would have them lose. Losing goes against everything, logic, greed, thirst for victory. It requires one to show true desire for another. I believe that, logically, it would show a much greater devotion than a victory that adds to their reputation, not mine."

Jim absorbed that for a moment before smiling. "You're a romantic."

Spock turned his gaze towards the garden beneath the balcony. "Perhaps." Music drifted out from the building and Jim made a split second decision. It was possibly a bad idea, but Jim didn't really believe in living life safe. He turned to fully face Spock and offered him a hand.

"Would you have this dance with me, Lord Spock?" Jim couldn't see Spock's features, but he could see his hand. It trembled for a moment before Spock lifted it up and placed it in Jim's hand.

"You may." Jim stepped closer to Spock and looked up to meet Spock's eyes.

"Would you lead? I'm afraid I haven't had much practice dancing and I really do not want to step on your toes."

"I would not mind. Nonetheless, I shall lead." Jim's heart was pounding noisily in his ears and he spared a moments worry to hope that Spock wouldn't feel it in his chest. He could hardly focus on that though, with everything in him thrilling at the feel of Spock's slim, strong arm around his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around Spock's waist in turn. He grinned at the feel of Spock's heart beating against his palm. Spock clasped their joined hands together all the tighter and Jim has a fleeting thought about Vulcans sharing kisses with two fingers. Jim sucked in a breath and Spock began to lead him in slow circles around the edge of the balcony.

"Will you be attending the tournament at Broadway?" The quiet words were whispered against Spock's ear and Jim allowed his smile to show when the Vulcan shivered.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Jim pulled back just enough to look into Spock's eyes.

"Because I must attend it, and I would find it cold and in the winter if you were not there." Jim pressed closer to him as Spock's hand slid up Jim's neck and cupped his cheek, drawing Jim nearer until their lips met.

Jim hadn't expected the kiss, but that did nothing to dampen his response to it. The first light press of Spock's lips against his own broke the reserve Jim had barely managed to hold onto and Jim was surging forward with all his desire. He wrapped his arm around Spock's chest tighter and pulled him closer, clutching his fingers desperately in his hand. Spock made a whimpery noise at the sensation and Jim once again remembered the way Vulcans kissed. He grinned against Spock's lips and loosened his hold on his hand. He freed his fingers and ran them up and down Spock's as he continued to kiss his mouth. He gently probed Spock's lips with his tongue, and after a moment, Spock granted him access, seeming surprised when Jim stroked his tongue with his own.

No, Jim was not going to waste time. Spock deserved to be properly wooed, but Jim was going to take advantage of every kiss he was allowed.

Spock finally pulled back, gasping, and clutched Jim's wandering fingers in his hand. He had a green flush high on his cheekbones and Jim could only hope the makeup that Uhura kept applying to him made his own flush look at least a little green.

"I have never-I did not know-" Spock seemed of unsure of what he wished to say, and therefore unsure of how to continue.

"I'm sorry, was that too soon?" Jim tried to back up but Spock refused to loosen his grip, so there was nowhere to go. He gave his head an emphatic shake, causing his dark hair to loosen out of its braid a bit.

"I simply did not anticipate losing control. I apologize."

"You _never_ have to apologize for that. Ever. I… I don't really know what's going on. I've never done this before. I'm floundering a bit." That was putting it mildly. Ridiculously mildly. Jim was nearly hyperventilating from emotions and fear of being discovered and desire to merge with this Vulcan. This very attractive, smart, well dressed-and okay. That line of thought needed to stop because it was not allowing for clear thinking.

"I do not understand this, either," Spock whispered. "I only know that I hunger for you. And I do not wish to fight this hunger."

"Then I say, do not try to." Jim murmured. Jim barely had time to register the words leaving his mouth before Spock was kissing him with unrestrained passion. Spock's hands cupped his cheeks as if to keep him in the kiss forever. Which was a sweet thought but was completely unnecessary because Jim was so not going to be stopping anytime soon. Spock's lips were warm, firm, and sensual, just like the rest of Spock. He was also holding Jim against him, and Jim was basking in the feeling of being completely embraced. All he could sense was Spock, the feel of him against his body, the sound of him gasping, and the taste of him on his tongue.

It was utterly intoxicating.

* * *

A/N: So this story is basically going to be two halves. The first half will be about the eventual reveal to Spock. ('Cause it has to happen) and the second half will be about the tournament and BIG reveal to everyone. 'Kay?

Also, I'm imagining this in our past. I'm writing it where the Vulcans had first contact with Earth during the Medieval Age and took over the planet. They've positioned themselves as the royalty/nobility did during the time. Not all Humans are slaves, but all slaves are humans. Also, they are all lower class. Does that make sense? Let me know about any questions you still have. I'll be happy to answer any!

Lastly, I'm going to explain more about Sybok (Spock's half brother in TOS) later. Don't worry ;)

Please, please, please, please leave a review!


	7. 99 problems and counting

A/N: All the cast will appear in one way or another. It's Spock/Kirk, with eventual Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, and onesided Spock/Stonn.

Summary: Looking back, Jim could tell it had been an utterly ridiculous idea with little hope of success. Of course, that's why he had decided to do it. Jim Kirk always beat the odds, even if he had to pass himself off as a Vulcan to do it. A Star Trek Story loosely based off the idea of A Knights Tale.

* * *

Well…. That had escalated quickly. Wasn't Jim supposed to have been dancing? Right? Dancing is definitely what his feet were supposed to have been doing.

But noooo, his lips had gotten involved. Like idiots. Well, enjoyable idiots. Honestly, Jim wouldn't have even objected if Spock hadn't just left him. Granted, he'd said something about 'Sybok' and being right back, but Jim was feeling a bit like an idiot.

Spock could kiss, and he did so exquisitely. Jim kind of wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again. In fact, he wouldn't mind just kissing Spock from now on. Could he get a job out of that?

Bones was going to smack him. Jim was losing it. At least the stars were bright and beautiful. They were really easy to see from the balcony. It would make a beautiful stargazing spot.

"Jim?" Sulu stepped out onto the balcony and looked around. He was a little twitchy.

"Yeah? You okay?"

"Sort of. I think we need to go." Jim straightened up and pushed himself off the balcony.

"I'm sorry? What happened?" Jim needed to know if he needed to be panicking right now. If he needed to start the Corbomite Maneuver. (The name they had come up with for their escape plan.)

"Nothing bad, but, according to Chekov Spock is going to be occupied for the rest of the night. I think it'd be a good idea to get on that head start you were talking about earlier." Jim wasn't buying it. Sulu was… spooked, for want of a better word. He kept glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the Vulcans. However, this was neither the time or place to discuss it if there was a problem. They would need to get far, far away first.

"Alright. Let's go." Sulu ducked his head and led the way out. He played the part of humble servant remarkably well. Jim doubted Bones would be able to act the part so well. He was too crusty.

They made it all the way to the road before they were stopped.

"You should never travel alone when there are ruffians about." That was all Jim heard before he was hit on the back of the head.

-o-o-o-o-

Sulu wanted to get Jim away from the others before anyone could realize that Jim was sweating. If Chekov realized that Jim was human, anyone could. Jim was Sulu's best friend. He' known him since he was a teenager and he'd slept with him (not in that sense, perv!) since they'd started sharing a room.

"You should never travel alone when there are ruffians about." The voice came from the shadowed path to the right, and two figures came at Jim before he could even realize someone had spoken. One knocked Jim over on the back of the head while the other went for his arms.

They were ignoring Sulu. Probably because he was human. Their mistake.

Sulu crouched down and picked up a stick before sprinting forward and swinging the limb in a large arc. He'd had far too much practice fighting in his lifetime. He came from Riverside, and it was notorious for having rough gangs. Sulu had been able to hold his own since he was ten.

His stick hit the figure holding Jim's arms across the back of the head, and he staggered back. His hood fell to reveal pointed ears and familiar ear cuffs.

"Unhand him!" Sulu barked, waving his stick towards the other Vulcan. Sulu probably looked a bit idiotic, a rumpled servant waving a stick around, but Sulu could use that to his advantage.

The Vulcan gripped Jim's head in the crook of his arm and rose up to a standing position, jerking Jim up with him. The motion jarred Jim and he blinked around, recovering somewhat from the blow to the back of the head. That was fine. Sulu didn't necessarily need him alert. He just needed him to be lucid enough to duck when ordered. Plus, if he wasn't terribly alert he might not try and fight back. Sulu didn't need him bleeding all over the place with so many Vulcans everywhere.

The Vulcan Sulu hit got up and reached to his side, revealing a sword. Of course he would have a sword.

That was still okay, Sulu didn't need a sword. He had a perfectly nice, thick, stick. And that sounded better in his head.

"You'll regret that hit, boy!" The Vulcan growled ( what happened to covering your emotions?) and lunged at Sulu. Sulu sucked in a breath and took a step back, bringing the stick up smoothly to block the inexperienced lunge. The Vulcan instantly swung his sword back around and made a large swipe at Sulu's chest that he had to step back to avoid. Sulu brought his stick up in a horizontal slash to the right that managed to knick the edge of the Vulcan's clothing. The Vulcan stumbled back, looking surprised and Sulu pressed his advantage. He brought the stick down, hard, on the Vulcan's hand and a loud 'crack' resonated around the road.

The Vulcan dropped his sword. Sulu dived for it and picked it up, instantly rolling away before the Vulcan could realize he'd lost any and all advantage. Sulu brought the sword around low to hit at the Vulcan's knees and followed it around with the stick. He swung it in the opposite direction and managed to knock the Vulcan's shoulder.

The Vulcan stumbled back and Sulu knocked him down. He pressed the sword tip to the Vulcan's throat and glared over his shoulder to find Jim wrestling with the other Vulcan. Honestly, couldn't Jim have just waited for a moment? Sulu had the entire situation completely under control.

"Peace!" He bellowed, wincing as he coughed after the shout. His voice wasn't too used to having to yell. That was typically Bones' job. "Leave him alone or I will end both your lives!" The Vulcan that was attacking Jim took a moment to look and see his beaten friend. Jim, who clearly had not been near as injured as Sulu had been lead to believe, knocked him hard across the jaw.

The Vulcan fell to the floor unconscious.

Jim straightened up and shook out his hand, wincing as he rolled his shoulder. He felt his bleeding lip and quickly covered it with his hand. "Shit!" He hissed.

Oh, that was right… Red blood. Humans bled red, not green. Sulu brought the hand he was holding the sword with across the head of the Vulcan he had beaten, using the hilt to render him unconscious before he could see Jim bleeding.

"Damn! Damn!" Jim kept wiping at his lip, but it was just spreading the red around and messing up his makeup.

"Stop, stop! God! Let me handle it. Stop making such a ruckus, someone will hear you and come to investigate." Jim looked at him with wide, blue eyes that were on the edge of a full panic attack. "Grab that cloak and pull it over your head. It'll cover you messed up ear and make it harder to tell your bleeding."

A plan… Sulu needed a plan. Something to distract the Vulcans from any blood on Jim. Then, like a blow to the head, it hit him. Sulu knew what to do, but hell, it was going to hurt.

Sulu sucked in a breath and brought the sword up to his arm. He closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and drew the blade across his skin. He couldn't hold back a hiss as searing pain hit him from the wound. He regarded it for a moment, noting that it was bleeding quite heavily with a wry grin. Thankfully one of his friends was a Doctor and Sulu knew which arteries to avoid.

"Sulu!" Jim choked, lunging forward to grab the sword from him.

"Stop," Sulu bit out. He ducked down and jerked the cloak off the other Vulcan, and the ear cuff as well. He recognized it, but he wasn't sure where from. He'd hold onto it until he could recognize the clan it belonged to.

The cloak and earing firmly in his grasp he rose back up and staggered towards Jim. He dropped the earring into his pocket and mopped up the blood on Jim's hands from his lip and nose. (When had it even started to bleed? Was it really sad that Jim got so many bloody noses that Sulu hadn't even noticed it right away?)

"Alright," He breathed, dropping to the floor and smearing the blood on his arm around. He wiped some on his clothes and on the tunic that Jim wore. "Now I can't tell that you've been bleeding." He swallowed again and tugged Jim down. "Hold me."

"Uh, Sulu, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I'm not-"

"Don't even. I've been wounded in your service and you need to get me some help. We've been attacked. Now yell for help." Sulu made himself limp in Jim's arms as his friend called for help. It was remarkable how quickly the guards appeared considering they had just been fighting and no one could be bothered to appear then. Then when they could have actually helped.

"Never mind me!" Jim hissed as a Vulcan attempted to aid him in rising to his feet. "My servant has been injured and is in need of attention!"

Well, Sulu couldn't help but think as he was lifted up and taken back into the palace, at least they bought his scheme.

-o-o-o-o-

"Damnit! I am a doctor!" Bones' bark could be heard all the way up to the room that Jim and Sulu had been brought to. Chekov had run off to fetch him as soon as the guards had led Jim inside. He'd insisted on carrying Sulu himself. For one thing, he kind of owed that to his best friend. He had just cut himself so that Jim's cover would stay intact. Also, he was supposed to be a Vulcan and carrying a puny human was no problem for their three times as strong selves.

Right. He had gotten Sulu to the room and set up in the bed, but now his arm was bleeding fairly badly. Jim's nose was also ticklish, and he'd had to rub a plant on his lip to make it look greener and it just felt _weird_ now.

"If this isn't there room then just get out of my way and I'll find them myself!" Jim grinned and noticed that Sulu, who was supposed to be pretending to be unconscious, also grinned.

"There is no need to cause a ruckus. As you can see, this is where your master is." Bones pushed past the servant Vulcan and made a beeline directly for Sulu and Jim.

"Leave us." Jim ordered the Vulcan servant. He stiffened and then nodded his head. He left looking distinctly disgruntled.

"Damn it, Jim! I gave you one job. _One_ damn job. How did you even get in a fight?"

"A your mama joke." Jim quipped. Bones glared and gave Sulu's arm a rough prod.

"Ouch!" Sulu yelped. "Shut it, Jim. Or I'll make Bones angry when he's helping you."

"Sorry, Su. Nothing, Bones. I did absolutely nothing. I arrived, I ate, I danced, I left. We were ambushed on our way out. Wait," Jim turned to Sulu, "does this have anything to do with why we had to leave?"

"No," Sulu grit out as Bones rubbed a salve into the cut. "At least, I don't think it does. I was taking you away 'cause Chekov saw you sweating."

"Damn." Bones grunted as he pulled a roll of gauze from his bag. "Vulcans don't sweat. They absorb water. Why didn't we think of that? We're gonna have to get you some seriously good deodorant. We need you looking and smelling fresh as a spring bunny."

"A spring bunny? What does that even smell like?" Jim prodded. Bones glared at him and set to wrapping Sulu's arm up.

"Was this the only plan y'all could really think of?"

"It's not my fault. I only had a stick." Sulu squeaked when Bones tightened the gauze.

"Shut up and don't get smart with me. You don't want your only doctor pissed at you."

Boy wasn't that the truth. Bones had a way of finding nasty medical cures when he was mad at someone. Jim suddenly realized something and he abruptly sat up. "Wait, Chekov saw me sweating?"

"Yeah-" Sulu was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Jim really wanted to tell whoever was at the door to just bugger off because they had 99 problems and no solutions and really did not need another distraction.

The door slipped open to reveal two very worried figures, one a human and the other a Vulcan.

"Sulu?"

"Solkar?"

Both figures spoke simultaneously and then gave the other a reproachful look.

"They're fine." Bones huffed. He turned his attention back to Sulu's arm. Chekov and Spock both shuffled into the room and stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed. Jim grinned and motioned for them to join him.

"We don't bite, I promise." Chekov grinned broadly in reply and immediately went to Sulu's side. He grasped the Asian's uninjured hand loosely in his own.

"Solkar?" Spock inquired quietly behind Jim. Jim twisted his torso and studied the very subdued looking Vulcan. "I can do nothing but ask your forgiveness for this travesty." He bowed his head. "I understand if you do not accept it."

Huh? What was he talking about? Oh god! Was he upset about the kiss? "I'm… I am afraid I'm not following you there." Bones, Sulu, and Chekov, bless their discreet little hearts, were doing their best to pretend they all weren't in the room.

"This attack happened in my clan's house. It is our responsibility to provide for the basic wellbeing of all who are on it. We have failed in this regard."

"Oh. Well that's hardly your fault. Sulu and I were attacked on the road. Our attackers were hiding when they ambushed us." Jim turned his gaze onto his injured friend. "Thankfully we come from a poor state. One that quite often results in others becoming desperate. We're well learned in the art of self-defense. My friend has frequently proved himself quite adept with a sword, and this time was no different."

"Then I must offer you my gratitude." Spock bowed his head to Sulu in respect.

"Anything for my boss." Sulu joked. He winced after a moment and gave Bones a skeptical look. "I thought you said that salve would numb the pain."

"It does."

"Then you broke it because I still very much feel the pain." Bones patted the arm and stood up, bag and all.

"Then man up." He went to the other side of the room and poured a small glass of water. "Here. Drink this. The pain killer will kick in in just a bit."

"Would you and your servants allow me the honor of providing you all with a room for the night? It is the least I can do since you were attacked on the land of my fathers."

Jim looked over at Bones who shrugged. Sulu nodded his head. "I'd appreciate the break. I'll be ready to travel tomorrow, but I'll need some rest to night."

"Very well. Bones, you and I can go tell Uhura and Scotty what is going on. We'll return within the hour." Jim rose to leave but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Please stay. Chekov can accompany your doctor to retrieve your friends." Spock's eyes were impossibly wide and they were still ridiculously deep and Jim really just wanted to stand there and stare at them.

"Come on, Chekov. You're with me. Sulu, don't move. You two, get a room already." Bones gathered his materials in preparation to leave the room. Spock's cheeks flushed in the faintest green blush that Jim found unreasonably adorable. Seriously. It should be illegal just how attractive and alluring every single thing about this Vulcan was.

"We've got one, Bones." Jim informed his friend without moving his eyes from Spock's.

"Preferably one that I'm not in." Sulu supplied from the bed. Jim grin and glanced over his shoulder at his friend.

"Whatever. Come on Spock. We're too cool for this room anyway." Spock regarded the other three humans in the room with an upraised eyebrow.

"Indeed." Jim hooked his arm through Spock's and led the Vulcan to the hallway.

"Now, I can lead, but as usual, I have no idea where I am going. So, unless you want to go on a potentially dangerous adventure, I'll let you lead me to my room."

Spock was looking at their linked arms as though he was not quite sure what to make of the contact. "I…I believe I can lead you to your room." He finally said. He lifted his sable eyes to meet Jims and brought his other hand over to rest on top of Jim's arm. "Right this way, Sir Hunter."

And that was really bad timing on Spock's part, because now Jim wouldn't be able to remember where they were going and he'd be lost tomorrow when he needed to leave and Bones would kill him. Because, seriously, how was he supposed to focus on where he was going when Spock did things like that? Things like calling him what he had called him at their first meeting.

Whoever said Vulcans were emotionless was a big liar. They were closet romantics, the whole lot of them.

Spock led him to a large room with a huge bed. Seriously, it was bigger than Jim and Sulu's room used to be. It also looked really, really soft.

"Will this be sufficient?" Spock asked hesitantly. Jim shook his head in disbelief.

"Sufficient?" He looked around a little lost. "This is as big as my house. It is more than sufficient. I've never even seen such a big bed." Spock's eyes softened and he gave the not smile that Jim was really beginning to love.

"I am…gratified it pleases you." Jim smiled and stepped closer to Spock. He brushed his hand down the front, decorative trim, of Spock's robes.

"Everything about you pleases me." That didn't sound anywhere near as cheesy in Jim's head, but Spock seemed to like it. Judging on the way his eyes dilated and his breath hitched a little. His hand, seeming of its own will, flew up and grasped Jim's, interweaving their fingers together. Spock's other hand went to Jim's cheek, barely brushing his psi points before cupping his jaw.

Jim leaned forward and kissed the incredible Vulcan again. He may not be sure why he felt the way he did about this Vulcan. Why it was so easy to just be with him, or why he was always yearning for him, but he wasn't going to fight it if Spock felt the same way.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please, please leave a review!


	8. He's a What?

A/N: All the cast will appear in one way or another. It's Spock/Kirk, with eventual Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, and onesided Spock/Stonn.

Summary: Looking back, Jim could tell it had been an utterly ridiculous idea with little hope of success. Of course, that's why he had decided to do it. Jim Kirk always beat the odds, even if he had to pass himself off as a Vulcan to do it. A Star Trek Story loosely based off the idea of A Knights Tale.

* * *

"What's with the confab?" Scotty inquired sleepily as he rubbed at his eye. Bones followed him into the bedroom and sighed when he saw Sulu sitting up with the Russian by his side. Uhura was sitting at the foot of the bed inspecting her nails and Scotty joined her. Bones, deciding he was entirely too old to climb up on the bed like he was at a slumber party chose the chair by the desk.

"We're here to discuss some news that has recently come to light." Bones declared as he pulled the chair out. He sat down in it wearily, feeling every one of his years. He was too old to hang out with these youngsters. He eyed Chekov and huffed. They kept getting younger too.

Actually, how had this even happened? It had just been him, Jim, and Sulu. How had they gotten a gang? And that was a ridiculous question to ask, especially when he thought about how easily Jim had talked him into this scheme. Jim just attracted good people. Granted, they were usually misfits, but they were loyal.

"So what's the problem?" Uhura asked. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them before leaning her head against her knee.

"Jim." Sulu answered. Bones noted that Chekov was still holding his hand and grinned. Jim would love to hear about that later.

"That's not very informative, Sulu." Bones reminded before sighing and settling in for a long story.

"I haf figured out zat Solkar is actually a human." Chekov declared. Okay, maybe not so long a story. Uhura sat up right and Scotty looked very awake very quickly.

"I vill not tell Spock. Yet." Nobody relaxed at all, in fact, Uhura looked even more frantic.

"Then when are ye going to, lad?" Scotty asked, cutting right to the chase.

"I agree zat ve should have ze right to Joust. Ze right to upper class. I vill try to help you. But I must ask, vhat are Jim's intentions for Spock?"

"I'm not sure if Jim even knows yet. He's really fallen for your Vulcan."

"Well then I'm going to point out the obvious. He's only got two choices. He either tells Spock, or he doesn't. He has a relationship or he doesn't." Uhura said matter of factly.

"Can Spock be trusted?" Bones kept his gaze intent on the Russian while he waited for his answer. That was what it really came down to. Could Spock accept a human Jim, or would they need to break of all contact now? Would Spock allow Jim to joust if he knew the truth? Would he be able to love Jim?

Chekov's eyes grew distant and a sad little smile touched his lips. He looked as if he was reliving a bittersweet memory. Bones burned with curiosity but kept his tongue. He somehow knew that right now was not the time to ask questions. Chekov would answer when he was ready.

"Spock is a special case. He vill not despise Jim for being a human. No. He vill only be hurt if Jim keeps lying. Wulcans walue truth."

"What makes you so sure Spock won't have Jim arrested, kid?" Chekov met Bone's gaze head on and the doctor was a little surprised at how well the young Russian held his own. He looked like a twirp but he wasn't one.

"It is personal. I cannot betray his trust by telling you. Just know, he vill not harm your Jim."

-o-o-o-o-

Jim woke up feeling something deliciously warm on his left, and that wasn't something he was really used to. He moved closer to the wonderful warmth and let out a little huff of contentment. The warm thing moved closer and wrapped an arm around Jim in turn.

Wait, what?

Jim cracked and eye open to see who he was sleeping with and instantly felt his lips lift in a very goofy grin. Spock was fast asleep at his side. He was still in the robes he'd worn yesterday while Jim was now shirtless. That tunic had been covered in blood, Jim wasn't going to sleep in it.

Jim blinked slowly a few times, taking in the sight (and smell) of the sleepy Vulcan as he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered making out with Spock, and damn, could that stoic Vulcan kiss, and then he remembered a truly adorable blush on Spock.

"I have never-that is, I have not-" Jim had suspected what the Vulcan was trying to say and silenced him with a single finger on his lips.

"It's the same for me, Spock. We will do nothing more than this, tonight. Come, sit with me. I would like nothing more than to talk with you for a while. I'm still a little shaken from the grand total of the evening." Spock had shyly joined him on the vast (Seriously, the thing was just huge) bed and they'd talked… They must have fallen asleep like that. Bones would have shook his head and Sulu would have laughed but Jim was happy with how everything was going.

He wasn't even sure how he would be able to approach a subject like Sex. Were Vulcans built differently? That wasn't going to be something Jim would be able to fake. It just wasn't. First, there were just some places that even he wouldn't let Uhura put make-up, and second, he would _never_ sleep with Spock while the Vulcan was still unaware of his true identity. He was falling hard and fast for the Vulcan and he wouldn't risk his heart like that. Because Jim would end up in love with the Vulcan at that point, and the truth would have the power to destroy them both.

No. Jim had to decide on a few things before they went any further in that direction. Snuggling though, was very nice.

"Solkar." Spock mumbled the word into his pillow and Jim felt his smile grow larger. The Vulcan made a snuffly noise and wiggled closer to Jim, resting his head on Jim's chest. Jim's heart thumped a little faster at the motion, and then it thumped _a lot_ faster as he realized something.

Spock's head was right over his heart. The heart that was in his chest and not his side. Jim squeaked in mild panic and shoved himself down, praying the jarring motion didn't wake Spock. His move had him on eye level with Spock whose eyes were now fluttering. Jim abruptly closed his eyes and laid his head between Spock's chest and neck. Hopefully the Vulcan was a slow enough waker to not realize that Jim was faking.

Spock's entire body tensed up a moment later. Jim forced himself to keep his breathing regular so as not to give himself away. Spock relaxed and pulled Jim a little closer, nuzzling his head with his nose and cheek. It made Jim's heart melt a little.

"Solkar… Are thou asleep?" Spock whispered the words into Jim's hair and Jim wasn't able to suppress a shiver. He was only human after all.

"Not anymore." He leaned his head back and peered up at Spock through his hair and lashes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Indeed, though I do ask your pardon for intruding upon your bed. Jim grinned and brushed his nose along Spock's jaw before placing a kiss on it.

"You didn't intrude. You're always welcome." Jim yawned and then sat up, stretching out a crick in his back. "However much I'd love to stay snuggled up with you in this massive bed all day, I have to go. My team and I need to pack and head towards Beverly Hills for the next tournament." He looked over his shoulders and found Spock staring at his bare back. Jim cleared his throat which drew the Vulcan's attention away, and caused him to blush again. Jim grinned and waggled his eyebrows, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Spock.

With one more stretch Jim slipped out of the bed and realized he had a problem. His only tunic was in the wash. He turned back to the bed and bit his lip. "Umm, Spock? Can I borrow a shirt?"

Spock's eyes flashed with mischief as he nodded his head. "Certainly, my Solkar."

-o-o-o-o-

It took them a week to arrive at Beverly Hills, and there was a lot to discuss on that long journey. Spock and his servants were traveling along the same path, so Jim got to spend his mornings walking with the Vulcan, and his nights talking with his friends.

Chekov knew who Jim was. They had a proper introduction on the second night, with Jim sans makeup.

"So… It was the sweating that gave me away?" Jim inquired as Chekov took in his rounded ears and pink skin.

"Vell, sort of. It vas zat and ze fact zat your friends vould stumble over your name." Well, at least Jim didn't have to worry about Uhura's makeup. They'd just have to make sure that Jim staid cool less he start to sweat. "Howewer, I vould encourage you to tell Spock."

Chekov said it sternly, and that really should have been funny to see the small figure being stern, but it wasn't. It was intimidating which was weird and Jim didn't really want to dwell on why.

"I-I'd like to, honestly… I don't know how. I don't want to risk everyone else and I don't know how he'll react." Chekov's gaze softened and a sad smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

"You'd be surprised, sir. I vill leave you now. My master vill be needing my assistance. Sleep vell." Sulu walked him out leaving Jim with a very quiet Bones, Uhura, and Scottie.

There was a lot to think about.

-o-o-o-o-

"All right, your first match up is that T-something-or-other that you beat last time." Bones informed Jim as he put the helmet on his head. Jim nodded his head and earned himself a whack from Bones. "Hey! Hold still till I get this damn thing on, okay."

"Okay."

Sulu rushed into the tent wrung his hands together. "Okay, they're all set up and I-Cheya is waiting. We ready in here?"

Jim chuckled as Bones pulled one last latch tight. "Yes. Gees, calm down guys! We've done this before. We're all okay."

Uhura walked past the group, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to announce you. Saddle up." She winked and then she was out of the still flapless tent. They really needed to fix that. I-Cheya trudged over and nudged Jim with his head. Jim grinned at the sehlat's silent request for cuddles and obliged, running his hands along the soft fur and scratching behind his ear.

"Ready, big fellow?" I-Cheya rumbled in affirmation and Jim scrambled up onto his back. He gave the loyal selhat another ear scratch and then nudged him forward. Sulu handed him his lance right as Uhura finished her speech.

"Sir Solkar!" Jim rode out onto the field and raised his lance to chaotic cheering on the human side, and polite, controlled applause on the Vulcan side of the field.

He was back where he belonged.

A quick lap around the field brought him back to his starting point. Spock was in the stands, as promised, and Jim had to work very, very hard not to wink at the hot Vulcan.

Sir T'Laon of Gilalan stood at the opposite end of the rink and Jim grinned wryly, safe behind his helmet. T'Laon had been his first opponent in the prior tournament.

I-Cheya moved between Jim's legs, lifting his head and sniffing the air. He opened his mouth and tasted the air before lowering his head. He lifted his massive leg and pawed at the ground, flexing his muscles in anticipation of running. Jim loved the feel of him beneath him, all strength and speed and focus. It never got old. He wasn't frightened this time. He was confident in his ability, and the fact that none would know him to be human. (Except for Chekov, but he wans't much of a liability.)

Jim closed his eyes and blocked out the rest of the world for a moment. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before taking three much quicker breaths. He snapped his eyes open, his mind focused on his task, as the trumpet sounded. The match started and I-Cheya took off with a rumble of joy. Jim moved his lance into the cradle, and held on tightly as he took in his target. The Vulcan was coming at him at an odd angle. To hit him Jim would have to leave his shoulder open. He'd knock his lance, but he'd get hit in return.

Jim adjusted and gripped I-Cheya more tightly with his knees. The sehlat growled savagely as the two lances crashed together. Jim was hit across his shoulder, but he hit his opponent as well. They charged on before rounding the end of the fence and returning to their side of the fence. Jim rolled his shoulder roughly and dropped the lance down to Sulu. Scotty brought him his replacement.

"Was he watching?" Jim rushed. Bones blinked up at him in confusion.

"Who?"

"Spock!" Jim exclaimed in exasperation. Who else would Jim be asking about?

Bones rolled his eyes so hard that they nearly rolled back into his skull. "Oh, of course."

"Well, did he see me take the hit?" They only had a minute before Jim needed to be in position. He didn't really have time for this dawdling.

"Yes." Was the one sylably answer. Sulu was snickering and Scotty was grinning. Uhura was starting to look as annoyed as Jim felt.

"And? How did he react?"

"You do realize he's a Vulcan, right? Bloody hobgoblins don't react." Bones declared. Jim felt his face fall and his shoulders slump. Of course. He was an idiot. Spock wouldn't care. And if he did, well… he'd never show it.

"Leonard!" Uhura snapped and Jim felt himself stand at attention even though he wasn't the one being yelled at. She turned on Jim and he sat even straighter. " His eyes widened and welled up. It was dreadful." She informed him with a small smile. Jim wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, but he didn't much care.

"Thanks!"

"And that's enough of all that. We don't have time for all this. Get up there and knock that Vulcan off his mount."

"Yes sir." Jim grinned one last time and proceeded to do just that.

They were all oblivious to the glaring Vulcan hiding in the shadows.

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please, please leave a review!


	9. We got some explaining to do

A/N: All the cast will appear in one way or another. It's Spock/Kirk, with eventual Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura, and onesided Spock/Stonn.

Summary: Looking back, Jim could tell it had been an utterly ridiculous idea with little hope of success. Of course, that's why he had decided to do it. Jim Kirk always beat the odds, even if he had to pass himself off as a Vulcan to do it. A Star Trek Story loosely based off the idea of A Knights Tale.

* * *

"I figured it out!" Sulu exclaimed. He rushed into the tent and waved his hands around in a motion that was entirely too energized for so early in the morning. And if there was one thing Uhura did not like, it was morning people. They were unnatural and irritating.

And always seemed loud.

"Figured what out?" Bones grumbled as Uhura rolled over on her sleeping mat. She attempted to ignore the conversation, but Sulu refused to be ignored. That was another annoying tribute of morning people.

"The earring! I know what clan it's with." Sulu was bouncing on the spot. Uhura mentally waved good-bye to her dreams of sleeping late and sat up.

"Where is it from?" Scotty slurred sleepily. He sat up as well and rubbed at his eyes, smearing snoot across his cheek and nose. It made Uhura grin a bit. She was glad the Scotsman had decided to join their hap-hazardous group. He had been quite at first, uncertain of his welcome among them, but he'd loosened up remarkably quickly when he figured out that no one would judge him for being different. Then, she'd told him she'd only been with them for a little while longer than he had, and he'd let his last inhibitions go.

"Stonn's clan!"

The room grew serious in the amount of time it took for Uhura to exhale. Everyone was very awake and Uhura was mentally going over where she had hidden her knife. She would waste that prat. How dare he ridicule Jim and then try to harm- if not kill-both him and Sulu!

And all because Jim was winning a tournament.

Uhura stood up and propped a hand up on her hip. "Excuse me?" Sulu balked a little at what must have been a deadly glare on her face. Good. She wanted to look serious. She'd decided to make this rag-tag group her family, and so help her god, no one messed with her family.

"It was Stonn. His clan attacked us." Sulu declared. He opened his palm and revealed an earcuff. "I knew I recognized the insignia when we were attacked." Sulu explained.

"You mean that stuck-up-hobgoblin tried to kill Jim 'cause he was flirting with Spock and winning at the tournament?"

Sulu stared at Bones and the two carried on a conversation full of meaning. "I'm saying that two members of their clan attacked us at a feast where Jim was celebrated and where he slow danced with Spock."

Bones looked even gruffer, something Uhura would not have thought possible, and grit his teeth. He looked around the room, searching for something, before returning his gaze to Sulu. Worry seeped into his gaze.

"Where's Jim?"

-o-o-o-o-

Everything was hot and Jim was feeling really dizzy. He was supposed to be meeting Spock for breakfast. He wanted to feel out what the Vulcan's opinion on humans were before he decided on a reveal.

That had been the plan, anyway. Jim had packed a small little picnic and snuck out with I-Cheya. He'd just gotten to the forest edge when he felt a sharp sting on his neck. A moment later everything started to get hazy around the edges and Jim had fallen forward. I-Cheya had yowled in concern and jostled Jim around until he was centered back on the sehlat's back.

Then I-Cheya had turned around and charged back for the tent.

Jim's vision was blacking out and he couldn't concentrate. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his limbs felt strange. Kind of like they didn't really belong to him.

Jim didn't realize they'd reached the tent until I-Cheya roared. The tent flap (they had replaced the missing flap with a spare blanket) flew open and Bones rushed out. He locked his eyes on Jim and I-Cheya stopped.

Jim tried to make his limbs work long enough to climb off I-Cheya's back, but they refused to cooperate and he ended up slipping of the sehlat and right into Bones' arms. The Doctor scooped him right up and rushed past Sulu, Uhura and Scotty. Jim fought to remain conscious long enough to relay what was going on, but it wasn't working.

"Dart…" Jim managed as Bones lowered him onto a blanket, and then everything went black.

-o-o-o-o-

Jim woke up who knew how much later to Bones fussing over him. He felt much cooler and his head didn't feel quite so fluffy as it had. Something very soft was pressed up against his skin and it made Jim want to go back to his dreams. A nagging sensation in the pit of his stomach refused to allow him to return to sleep though, so Jim opened his eyes.

"Damn it, Sulu! I don't know who got him only that it was wolvesbane. Now shut up and let me concentrate on him!"

"Whaz-gon-on?" Jim managed to slur. He swallowed and blinked, trying to clear his eyes and throat.

"You were attacked." Bones zeroed in on Jim in the amount of time it took to blink. Jim secretly loved how quickly he could have the entirety of his best friend's attention. There weren't all that many people that would give Jim their attention, let alone all of it, and no one as quickly as Bones would. "It was some sort of poison." Bones lifted Jim's head with a calloused hand at the back of head and raised a glass of water to his lips. "Here, drink this, it'll help. It should dilute the poison and clear your head."

Jim swallowed the liquid-which was most definitely not water and was actually quite foul tasting-before trying to talk again. "What happened?"

Sulu spoke up this time. "We're not really sure. You went off on your date then I-Cheya was bringing you back and you were out of it. Bones found a poisoned dart on you."

What even? Could Jim just not have a regular day?

He looked between Bones and Sulu before realizing something else.

"Why am I naked?"

Bones shrugged, nonplussed. "You were burning up. It seemed the quickest way to cool you down. We had to take you out of make-up too, so no leaving yet. Go ahead and get dressed if you want. Su and I've seen everything you've got a thousand times and Uhura and Scotty are at the village getting a few supplies." Bones regarded him for a moment. "Just don't move too quickly."

"Are we going to discuss the obvious?" Sulu demanded as Jim slowly stood up with a little assistance. "Who attacked him?"

-o-o-o-o-

Spock was worried. Solkar was supposed to have met him for an early morning breakfast. The Vulcan, like Spock, was a morning person and they had decided to make use of the solitude the early hours would grant them. Solkar had not shown up, which was very unlike the punctual, and caring Vulcan.

Spock had decided to do the prudent thing and check on Solkar. Not because he was worried, because that was an illogical emotion, but because he wanted to make sure that Solkar did not require any assistance.

"I don't care, Bones! That bastard did it to him! Stonn was trying to _kill_ him!" Sulu's voice rang out clearly in the crisp morning air and the words made Spock's skin crawl. Chekov stepped in closer and offered the silent support that Spock often found himself craving.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Sulu. In case you've forgotten I'm the doctor here! But we've got no proof. We can't even prove that he was poisoned, and I can't do anything without proof. Even if we did have proof, we couldn't do anything! We can't even afford a real inquiry. We'll get caught."

Caught? To what was the doctor referring? Chekov stiffened at Spock's side and that was enough to push Spock's curiosity over. He stepped forward and lifted the tents flap.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw inside. Three figures were standing in a circle, Sulu and Bones were nearest to the door. The doctor had his hands raised mid gesture and the Asian had his arms crossed over his chest. Behind them stood a third figure, one that Spock knew instantly. He had golden hair and brilliant blue eyes that always stole Spock's breath. Solkar. He was naked save for a blanket he was holding in front of his waist, and he was very much human.

Spock could no longer breathe.

-o-o-o-o-

"Shit." Jim didn't know anything else to say. There really _wasn't_ anything else to say. Because that was Spock looking at his very human, very nearly naked, self.

"What-what is this? Solkar?" Spock sounded lost, and his face was blank with shock. Sulu and Bones glanced between the two with wide, horrified eyes. Surprisingly, it was Chekov that reacted first. He grabbed Sulu's arm, who grabbed Bones', and the trio backed out of the room, leaving Jim and Spock by themselves.

Traitors.

"Solkar? What is this?" Spock asked again. Jim swallowed and pulled the blanket he was using to cover his modesty a little closer. His mind flashed with different possibilities, but in the end, there was really only one thing to do.

"I-my name isn't Solkar. It's James Tiberius Kirk. I-I'm a human." He swallowed and stood straighter as Spock regarded him. He had a distant sort of look in his eyes that made Jim feel like Spock, even though he was looking at him, wasn't actually seeing him.

This was really not how he had planned on this day going.

"James?" despair was the absolute only word that Jim could think of to describe the tone that Spock used. It was a word that Jim now really loathed. Spock took a tiny step back and schooled his features. "You…you have lied to me?" His voice was void of emotion, his face perfectly flat. Anger, hot and sudden, filled Jim's stomach and clouded his vision momentarily. He wanted to find Stonn and hit him. This was his fault . Spock would never have been there had it not been for his attack. It wasn't for Stonn then Jim would be at a nice picnic right now, and not naked in a not-good way.

"Never intentionally, ashaya." Jim rushed, hardly aware that he was using an endearment, "I told you what I had to so that we could survive."

"Your survival does not depend on me." Spock stated as though it should be obvious. Jim hated being treated like he was ignorant. It had been annoying when Selik did it, infuriating when Stonn did it, but Spock. Spock made Jim want to pound something when he treated Jim as though he were dumb. Why couldn't Spock see that he had lied for Bones and Sulu's sake? Had it just been Jim he'd have told Spock after their first date. It wasn't just his secret though, he had to protect his friends. Above all else, he owed them his silence.

"Like hell it doesn't!" And, okay, that wasn't how he'd wanted to say that at all, but he was furious!

Still, Jim had never seen Spock look so angered. Not even when Stonn's goonies had attacked Jim after the feast. And that? That hurt. A lot. More than Jim would ever want to admit. He didn't want anybody to have that kind of power over his heart. What had he been thinking this entire time? Spock was a Vulcan. The entire race hated humans and saw them as lower than the muck on the bottom of their shoes. "You're a _Lord_, Spock. I'm human. Do you know what they'd do to a human who impersonated a Vulcan? Do you know what they do to humans when humans do anything against Vulcans?"

"I would not have. I have no interest in harming humans. It would gain me nothing, obviously." Spock said it with a sneer, peering down at Jim. Jim was beginning to see red. He tried to calm himself down.

"And you're in the minority. A lot of Vulcans see us as mere sport."

"Clearly they have underestimated your intelligence. It is not a mistake I shall make again." The utter ice in Spock's voice broke the last of Jim's restraint. He was not the bad guy here! He was protecting his friends and trying desperately to provide them with a better life at the risk of his own!

"Obviously," Jim spoke, ignoring the small cry in his heart that said this was a very bad idea, "I was right that I couldn't tell you." Spock stumbled, actually stumbled, back a step with wide eyes. His right hand went to his side, looking for all the world as though Jim had just hit him in the gut. _He's clutching his heart,´_ the same small voice that told him it was a bad idea tried to say. Jim firmly told it to shut up.

"You believe I would-" the emotionless mask that Jim hated slid over Spock's face, closing him completely off. Jim's heart beat painfully at the realization that he, _Jim_, had been responsible for closing Spock off like that. But what was he supposed to think? Spock was nearly threatening him! "Clearly I have made a mistake. Enjoy your tournament, Solkar." And then Spock was walking away from the tent and Jim. The use of his fake surname, when Spock knew his real name, cut Jim to the core and he had to suck in a breath as he felt his legs begin to tremble.

What had he just done?


	10. No Win Scenario

Sulu rushed into the tent, panting slightly and covered in a thin layer of sweat. It was ridiculously hot in the Midwest. No matter Vulcan's liked it here so much.

"Was he there?" Jim rushed before Sulu was even entirely in the tent. He panted before responding.

"No."

Jim's shoulders instantly dropped and his blue eyes lost all their sparkle, becoming shells of their usual joy. Sulu was a bit sick of it. He _hated_ that look on Jim's face.

"He hates me."

"Yes." Sulu replied. Bones shot him a glare and Uhura hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He yelped, his hand flying up to rub at the new bruise.

Scotty shook his head. "To be fair to the lad, we did already know that." Uhura turned on the Scot with narrowed eyes and a raised hand.

Sulu continued to rub at his head and shoot everyone but Scotty and Jim a glare. "As I was saying: yes, he does hate you. Right now we know that. The point is we need to change that. He still thinks you're a liar who never trusted him. We need to inform him of the truth."

"It's no use." Jim sighed. His shoulders slumped even more (and if they went much further they'd be on the floor) and he turned to go back to his bed roll at the far corner of the tent. "Just forget it." Sulu furrowed his brow as Jim retreated and made to follow after him. He'd write down that Jim needed to talk to Spock and hit him with the paper until it sunk into his thick head if had to.

Bones grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Hold on, son. I'll get this. You're right; we need to contact that hobgoblin before this gets any worse." Sulu studied Bones eyes intently for a moment before nodding his head.

"Have at, old friend."

Bones grumbled something in reply before following Jim to the corner of the room. He stood in front of the despondent blond and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are an idiot."

"I know."

"You need to stop moping."

"I know."

"If you're so smart, and know everything, then what are you doing here?"

"I'm sitting here because I have quite clearly lost control of my life."

"Well this is really no good. He's barely winning his matches. He has another tournament to attend. We've already signed up for all the remaining ones. We can't just back out now." Uhura whispered to Sulu. He gave her a look that made it clear just how unhelpful he'd found that information. They all already knew it.

"Aye' but it gets worse." Scotty mumbled morosely.

"What do you mean?" Sulu gruffed. He did not need more bad news. This entire plan had turned far too risky as was. They needed good news, not bad. They needed Spock was back type of news.

"I checked the rouster for next tournament. And Stonn is not on it."

"So Jim won't have a chance to beat him or prove he was the one that poisoned him?" Scotty nodded his head and Uhura cursed colorfully.

"Language, Uhura." A tired voice intoned Sulu looked over his shoulder to see Jim being towed by Bones towards them. He was half in his armor and looked like he needed to go to bed instead of to a match.

"Jim-"

"No. Bones is right. We'll do this match. Last one here and then we're off to the next one. Right?"

"Right." Jim wandered off to put on the rest of his armor, Scotty leaving to help. Sulu regarded him for a moment before turning to Bones who was now grinning slightly. He sighed before succumbing to curiosity.

"What happened?"

"Get you're thinking cap on, Su. We're going to write a letter to that dark haired devil tonight. Jim will win that green-blooded hobgoblin back if I have to tie said goblin up and drug him into submission. I have chocolate and I will use it." Sulu snorted and shook his head. "Come on, we have to get Casanova ready."

-o-o-o-o-

"Who has the first match?" Jim inquired as he walked up to the fence. His match was next and he'd face the victor. He knew Stonn was in this match, but he was more curious about who the opponent was. Part of him hoped to have the chance to beat Stonn and win his Sehlat from the slime-devil.

"Stonn and a Vulcan named Styok. You played him… earlier." Jim ignored the pause and nodded his head. He knew he had played him back when he'd still been courting Spock. Styok had been pleasant enough. He'd been injured and requested that Jim give him a swift end. Jim had suggested a draw instead. It let the Vulcan keep his dignity and Jim had automatically advanced as he'd had more victories.

"Well, don't worry. That hobgoblin isn't getting to see Spock either." He studied the competition as Jim recalled the look on Spock's face when Stonn had first ridiculed him. His eyes had narrowed and he'd had the coldest look in his eyes during the split second he had regarded Stonn before returning his attention to Jim. His eyes had changed instantaneously. The moment they'd fallen back on Jim they'd been filled to bursting with adoration. It had made Jim nearly fall of I-Cheya at the time.

Bones patted him on the back but Jim didn't feel it. His brain was rather preoccupied with the feeling exploding through his chest. The happy, warm, terrifying feeling that was making itself right at home in his heart.

Jim had known he had been falling, and falling hard, but he hadn't realized it for what it was. Now he did. Thank you, universe, Jim got the message. He was in love, and would _always_ be in love with Lord Spock.

And that was really that. Forever and always and infinity and all that jazz.

Sure, he might love others, but he would never love them like Spock. He would never be able to give them his entire heart, because Spock would now always own part of it. No matter what. The same Spock that was not talking to Jim, and refused to see him in any matches. The same Spock that believed Jim was a traitor who thought the worse of Spock.

Well… What was one more problem? Jim was getting good at juggling issues anyway. Just add it to the pile.

Jim pushed the panic away and focused on the most current one. "Well, Stonn will probably win this match then. Everyone, keep your eyes open for any weakness. Holes in his defenses, distract- wait, what's happening?" Mitchell, Stonn's manservant was rushing across the field with the white flag that signaled Stonn's withdrawing. Jim stood up on the fence to get a better look at the field. Sulu and Bones joined him, their mouthes dropping open in shock.

"What's the meaning of that?" Uhura demanded. "Why is he withdrawing?"

"I don't know." Jim murmured. Bones stared for a moment longer before snapping to attention.

"Uhura, go to Mitchell and weasel the information out of him. Scotty, get Jim's lance ready, Sulu, get I-Cheya. We're up." Uhura dashed across the field, leaving her coat behind and letting her long hair down so that it flowed around her shoulders beautifully. She looked exquisite and darkly beautiful in the new gown that Jim had bought her. Mitchell wouldn't stand a chance against her womanly wiles. He'd also get his ass thoroughly kicked if he tried anything.

Jim kind of hoped he would. Mitchell was a creep as far as Jim was concerned.

Scotty and Sulu hurried off for the lance and Sehlat while Bones devoted his attention to making sure Jim was fully armored properly. Jim kept his eyes on Styok who was talking to his own manservant with a dejected air.

"What do you think it is?" Jim asked as he kept his eyes on the Vulcan. Bones shrugged and tightened his gauntlets.

"How should I know? I've never seen anything like that. Maybe he's royalty. That'd make me withdraw."

"Royalty? Like what? Sybok?"

"Again: how should I know? I'm a doctor, not a psychic."

"I-Cheya's all ready." Sulu informed the friends with a slightly hassled air. Jim ignored him and climbed up on the Sehlat.

"Where's Scotty with my-" The Scotsman ran up with the requested lance, panting slightly. Styok watched Jim mount from across the field, a smile visible on his stoic face. It was odd seeing a Vulcan smile so openly.

"Solkar!" Uhura called as she ran back up to them. "He's royalty, it's Sybok!"

Bones' mouth fell open in shock. Jim's eyes widened and darted back out to see Styok/Sybok start to look worried. He was eying Uhura nervously. "He's the crowned Prince! Facing him could mean death if you harm him."

"Grab the white flag!" Sulu rushed. Scotty fumbled in the bag of supplies for the withdraw cloth.

Sybok looked stricken across the field. It did something odd to Jim to see a Vulcan so obviously discontent. It occurred to him that Sybok was trapped much like Jim. He'd be unable to ride if anyone found out the truth. Both were trying to hide who they were so they could participate in a sport they loved.

Jim tigtened his grip on his lance and urged I-Cheya forward. The sehlat stalled for a moment before taking the hint and starting forward. Sybok stared for a full ten seconds before a wide grin stole over his lips. He took his lance from his servant and urged his own mount forward.

The lances were clashing before Jim could fully pay attention. He could hear shouts of disbelief behind him and knew he'd get an earful from Bones the minute he returned. He didn't much care.

Sure enough, "Are you mad?" Bones demanded the second he returned to his half of the field. Jim nodded his head.

"You knew that." He winked.

"No, you don't get to play cute with me. Not after that." He practically growled the word. Jim was glad he was only allowed two minutes to brace for the next round. "How could you knowingly endanger him?"

"He knowingly endangers himself. He just wants to ride. I of all people know how that feels." Bones started to retort but bit it off before he said anything more. He settled for glaring more.

"God love you, Jim."

Jim beamed. "I know. No one else will." He took his lance back up and charged once more down the field. He managed to de- lance the prince and met him back in the middle of the field. The crowned prince was still smiling and Jim acted before thinking. He bowed on his sehlat before offering a smile to the surprised Vulcan. "My Prince."

"You knew who I was yet still you fought? Would it not have been simpler to withdraw? It would have been that or be arrested." Sybok looked amazed and Jim couldn't help but respond to it.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios. I made my own option." Jim shrugged. Sybok's eyes widened even more before he allowed a small smile to shine through.

"Indeed. Well fought, Sir Solkar. I admit defeat, in the match and in my attempt at deception. Fair thee well in this tournament."

"You as well, my Lord."

"You're still crazy." Bones informed him later, ignoring the smile that Jim couldn't hide.

-o-o-o-o-

"So what is your brilliant idea?"

"How should it start?" The group of misfits were gathered in the center of their tent. Uhura had a quill and sever pieces of paper in her lap, ready to write.

"With an apology." Sulu suggested.

"And don't forget, Vulcans are romantics at heart." Uhura added. Jim thought for a moment.

"My Dearest Spock," Jim began, his voice a bit shakier than he would ever have liked it to be. "I am human, and by denying that aspect of myself, and denying you the truth of my heritage I have hurt you. I cannot ask for your forgiveness for my transgression is far too great. I can only ask that you continue to read so that you may understand my full story.

"When I was a boy I had a dream of being able to join Vulcans in jousting. It was a simple dream, a child's dream. That dream became a reality thanks to a freak accident that allowed me the chance to conceal my identity.

That dream is no longer one that holds my heart. I have a new dream…a dream that too had become a reality and spread throughout the stars with the power of my joy. I had a being who I could share the secrets of my soul with."

"That's a good start." Bones muttered, masking a sniff. Jim barely paused.

"It was not to hurt you that I lied about who I was. I have always been a servant, very little more than a slave. My master, while never cruel, was not exceptionally kind. I have been beaten for disappointments and starved for transgressions.

I wished more for my life, and the lives of my friends. I composed a scheme of ridiculous proportions to earn enough that we might be able to retire from a life of servitude. I wished only to participate in a sport I love, and provide for those dearest to me.

I had an unforeseeable complication. I fell in love.

I have heard you say that feeling is not much to go on, but sometimes a feeling, Spock, is all we Humans have to go on. For you, I would go on even less. You make me believe in luck. For that is the only thing that can explain how I could ever have enough good fortune to have ever met you, let alone be allowed to speak to you and embrace you. For a while, you made me believe in miracles.

My people wish for freedom, but we have yet to learn that freedom is never a gift. It is something that must be earned, fought for. I have tried to fight for it in the only way that I know. I am what I am, Spock, and if there are such a thing as self-made purgatories, then we all must live in them. Mine can be no worse than someone else's, but it has offered me the cruelest of blows. It has cost me you."

Jim hesitated, unsure of how to continue.

"My mother, god rest her soul," Sulu said, "used to say: when everything else has faded, my love remains as constant as the stars. While they continue to blaze across the night sky, my heart will continue to blaze for you."

"Put that in there." Jim ordered, his eyes glistening a bit. It was a beautiful line.

"Don't forget hope," Scotty added, his voice thick. "Hope guides us. It's what gets us through the day, and especially the night. The hope that when the one we love has gone from us, it'll not be the last time we see their face."

"That is incredible." Uhura breathed, staring at the Scotsman with overly bright eyes. Jim nodded in agreement as she penned it in.

"It has always been said that the good of the many outweigh the good of the few, or one. In the case of you, I would give up the good of all for the good of you." Bones offered. "It's logical enough that he'll eat it up.

"You once said being a nobleman was your first destiny... if that's true, then mine is to be by your side, however you will have me. If there's any true logic to the universe... I will see you again."

"You next compete in Las Vegas. How about: 'My heart fades with each day as spring fades in the frozen world your absence has banished me to. I next compete in the city of Las Vegas, I will find it empty and in the winter if you are not there.' ?"

"Why not?" Uhura wrote it in.

"Alright, now to end it."

Jim considered for a moment before smiling softly. His eyes danced distantly. "End it with: I have been, and ever shall be, yours. Live long, and prosper my ashaya."

"Ooh, that's good. That's really good." Uhura murmured as she wrote it down on the paper. She looked up as she put a dot down for a period. "Well, I like it, but do you like it?"

"I-I don't know if it's enough." Jim admitted. Bones huffed in disbelief.

"Well, what could be more romantic than a schmoopy letter?"

Jim stared as a memory surfaced in his mind. He had been standing on a balcony looking out over a truly beautiful garden that he'd barely paid attention to. _"Then what would you have them do for you?" He'd asked with perfect sincerity. Spock had studied him for a moment before answering._

_"I would have them lose. Losing goes against everything, logic, greed, thirst for victory. It requires one to show true desire for another. I believe that, logically, it would show a much greater devotion than a victory that adds to their reputation, not mine."_

Jim grinned victoriously. "I have an idea."


	11. Send me a letter

_James_. Spock thought a little bitterly. It was a lovely name, and it fit the figure he had seen better.

It was an…enticing, figure too. That golden skin that went on for miles over the firmly muscled arms. His broad back and smooth shoulders. Those calves that were sturdy enough to master a Sehlat and (Spock flushed as his thoughts took a decidedly inappropriate turn) they'd be strong enough to hold Spock up while they made love. Then there was the tempting globes of muscles that formed his gluteus and made Spock want to taste the tempting flesh-

No! Solk-James, had betrayed him on the most basic level. He had lied about his true identity. He had not trusted Spock as Spock had trusted him. James had no doubt been fine with using Spock for his own entertainment. Poor, stupid Spock who couldn't get anyone else and didn't even realize that he was sleeping (falling in love, his mind petulantly reminded him) with a fake.

Spock was drawn out of his dark thoughts by a quick knock and an opening door.

"Milord," Chekov greeted quietly as he slipped into Spock's room. All the lights but the candle in front of the mediation statue had been put out at Spock's command. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to feel. He didn't want any reminder of his broken heart.

"Yes?" Spock sighed out. Chekov bowed in custom and then approached the bed where Spock was lounging. (He was not moping, thank you very much.)

It was just that he was depressed. An irritating emotion he was feeling thanks to his accursed human half. A pure Vulcan would never have fallen for a… _human_, so quickly. A pure Vulcan would have seen through the mockery.

Chekov regarded him with a bit of a frown and overly sad eyes. It made his young face look older and wrong. Spock typically hated it when Chekov looked upset, today it just added to his depression.

"I… I have somezing for you." Spock raised an eyebrow at Chekov's stutter.

"Indeed?"

"It is guaranteed to make you angry." Chekov explained. Spock sighed and shook his head.

"I do not get angry."

Chekov snorted and shook his head. "Yeah you do." He sighed and held out a thin envelope. Spock reached out to take it until he realized the envelope had Sol-James name on it. Spock snatched his hand back.

"What is that?!" Chekov's shoulders slumped momentarily before he stood up straight again. A steely look came over his pale eyes and he pulled the envelope back towards his body. He slipped a finger under the flap and opened it.

"You see. Zis is a letter from Jim and Sulu and McCoy and Uhura and Scotty. Zey are vriting to let you know ze story. I zink you owe zem zat. Since you have already passed judgment, I am going to read it."

"You have no right-"

"I am allowed to handle any and all of your documents." Chekov replied with a shrug. He pulled a single sheet of paper out. The penmanship on it was beautiful. It made Spock's stomach ache.

_"My Dearest Spock," _Chekov read. He remained perfectly stoic but Spock could see his secret glee. He was hiding something. He knew more than he was telling certainly. He continued and Spock settled down to endure the letters lies.

_I am human, and by denying that aspect of myself, and denying you the truth of my heritage I have hurt you. I cannot ask for your forgiveness for my transgression is far too great. I can only ask that you continue to read so that you may understand my full story. _

Spock had no choice in this regard. His mind was changing Chekov's voice to James, and Spock found it comforting, no matter how much he despised his mind for it.

_When I was a boy I had a dream of being able to join Vulcans in jousting. It was a simple dream, a child's dream. That dream became a reality thanks to a freak accident that allowed me the chance to conceal my identity. _

_That dream is no longer one that holds my heart. I have a new dream…a dream that too had become a reality and spread throughout the stars with the power of my joy. I had a being who I could share the secrets of my soul with._

_It was not to hurt you that I lied about who I was. I have always been a servant, very little more than a slave. My master, while never cruel, was not exceptionally kind. I have been beaten for disappointments and starved for transgressions. _

It hadn't occurred to Spock that not only would Sol-James be Human, but he'd also be poor. That made things… difficult.

_I wished more for my life, and the lives of my friends. I composed a scheme of ridiculous proportions to earn enough that we might be able to retire from a life of servitude. I wished only to participate in a sport I love, and provide for those dearest to me. _

_I had an unforeseeable complication. I fell in love. _

_I have heard you say that feeling is not much to go on, but sometimes a feeling, Spock, is all we Humans have to go on. For you, I would go on even less. You make me believe in luck. For that is the only thing that can explain how I could ever have enough good fortune to have ever met you, let alone be allowed to speak to you and embrace you. For a while, you made me believe in miracles._

Spock's chest was tightening as Chekov continued to read. Spock wanted to send him away and finish the letter himself, but he couldn't move a muscle.

_My people wish for freedom, but we have yet to learn that freedom is never a gift. It is something that must be earned, fought for. I have tried to fight for it in the only way that I know. I am what I am, Spock, and if there are such a thing as self-made purgatories, then we all must live in them. Mine can be no worse than someone else's, but it has offered me the cruelest of blows. It has cost me you._

_When everything else has faded, my love remains as constant as the stars. While they continue to blaze across the night sky, my heart will continue to blaze for you. Now, all that guides me is hope. It's what gets me through the day, and especially the night. The hope that though you have gone from me, it shall not be the last time I see your face, beloved._

_It has always been said that the good of the many outweigh the good of the few, or one. In the case of you, I would give up the good of all for the good of you. I would give up all to see you happy, to know that the pain I cause you had never happened. You once told me that being a nobleman was your first destiny... if that's true, then mine is to be by your side, however you will have me. If there's any true logic to the universe... I will see you again._

_My heart fades with each day as spring fades in the frozen world your absence has banished me to. I next compete in the city of Las Vegas, I will find it empty and in the winter if you are not there._

_ I have been, and ever shall be, yours. Live long, and prosper my ashaya._

_James Tiberius Kirk_

Chekov slowly folded the letter back up and slipped it into its envelope. He laid the envelope on Spock's nightstand and gave it a small pat before redirecting his attention to Spock. "Will zere be anyzing else, milord?"

Spock gave his head a firm shake. It was as much a denial of any need as a dismissal and Chekov knew it. He still stood still and stared at Spock for several long moments before nodding his head and backing up.

"Very vell, Milord. Call should you require anyzing."

He left without another word, leaving Spock alone to his confusing thoughts. James had lied to him and was now trying to explain why he had lied. But. He. Had. Lied. He had loved Spock and made him feel as though he could be loved, and he had done it all while knowing that Spock did not suspect him of such a great deception. He had probably laughed during the entire affair.

But there had been no lie, no secret in his face.

No lie in those eyes, those incredible eyes… They were… They were the color of the ocean at sunset after a hard rain. And that was not merely beautiful, it was breathtaking and earth shatteringly unforgettable. Spock knew without a shadow of a doubt he would remember that precise color, though he would never again see its match, for the rest of his long life.

Because they were the eyes of his T'hy'la.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, but Spock had no choice. His mind (the traitorous thing!) had already decided it would have James. James would be able to move on and fool someone new. Spock, Spock would never be free from James. A part of his mind (and heart) would always be James'.

James who believed that Spock could and would betray him if he'd known the truth.

Spock gasped and sat straight up in bed as he finally understood. His heart was pounding painfully in his side and he felt as if he had just run ten kilometers without pause. His skin became clammy and his breath caught in his throat. Spock was an idiot-a fool! An utter, vain, preoccupied fool!

James, his beautiful, brilliant, sincere, James had done the same as Spock. Spock who accused him of lying while he himself lied about his position and the truth of his birth. James-Jim, had been forced into lying by a world that was unjust to his people. Granted, he should have informed Spock of the truth when they had decided to court, but the secret he would have shared was one that was truly of life and death.

Spock had no such excuse. His secret was about fear and pride. It did not bring to question the subject of safety. Spock would be protected no matter what. Jim had no such guarantee. How many times had his Jim ached to tell him the truth as Spock had ached to tell him? Had he too looked for an opening? Did it keep him up at night?

Spock was a fool. He had said unforgivable things to his asha-T'hy'la. And worse, oh so much worse, he had denied him the trust that _Spock_ knew Jim deserved. Jim had no way of knowing that the bond was forming. Jim, his beautiful human, had no idea that a Vulcan would sooner die than betray his T'hy'la. Spock had assumed that Jim was aware of the pull of their minds, and had felt betrayed because Jim had not told him the truth despite that.

Spock had spoken nothing of the bond that was starting between them. A Vulcan would have been aware of how compatible their minds were, and that each touch had brought their minds closer, regardless of an actual meld. Jim, being a nearly psi null human would not have known… could not have known. Oh, his Jim, his Jim had acted with the facts he had, and Spock had never told him the truth. He had never told Jim that Spock's father was King Sarek, while his mother was a servant named Amanda Grayson. That Spock was not allowed the title of prince because the royal court would not allow someone who was half human to bare that title.

Jim was correct. He had told his lies to survive. Not solely for his own sake, but for that of his friends. The secret was not solely his. Spock had kept silent wholly out of fear. Spock was a fool, and now he was alone with a bleeding bond and broken heart.

For the first time since he was a child, Spock wept.

-o-o-o-o-

"Milord, Milord, Milord!" Chekov called out as he rushed down the hall, peering in individual rooms before rushing to the next. Spock took pity on his best friend and emerged from his room. He didn't have anything else to do. There was no logic in 'wallowing' alone in self-pity. (Not that he'd ever admit to doing that.) It had been a week since he'd realized what a fool he'd been. Chekov had found him in his room and consoled him as best he could.

"You could go to see him at the tournament. I am sure zat Jim vould be glad to see you."

"No, I can never be forgiven for what I have said. I will not go to the tournament I will not impose myself on him."

"But he vants you too."

"No, I am not worthy of his trust or affections. I cannot ask him to forgive me."

Chekov had sighed but not pushed the point. He knew when Spock would not change his mind.

So, whatever was making him so excited now was surely worth getting up.

"Yes?" Spock asked calmly as he emerged from the room he'd been in.

Chekov came to a stop in front of him, panting and sweaty. His eyes were dancing and he looked positively giddy. Spock was mildly worried for his friend. He looked almost manic. "Jim-Solkar, he is losing!"

Spock's brow furrowed as a sharp pang hit his heart. Why would Chekov so blatantly inform Spock of his almost lovers fate? Especially when that fate was not optimal. "Why should I wish to know he was losing?"

"Because," Chekov panted before reaching out and grabbing Spock by the shoulders for support. "Because he is losing by stopping I-Cheya in ze middle of ze field." Chekov swallowed, "he is losing by choice!"

Spock's heart skipped a beat. Spock literally felt it miss a beat in his side.

"He… Jim is losing on purpose?" Chekov's responding grin was nearly manic in its unrestrained glee.

"Yes."

Spock wasn't breathing but that hardly seemed important. This, _this_ was all that mattered right now. "Jim loves me?"

"Yes!" Chekov delightedly cried and gave Spock a little shake. "Sulu has told me zere plan! Jim does Lowe you! And he's prowing it in front of eweryone!"


End file.
